


I Live to Serve

by darkrose705



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose705/pseuds/darkrose705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if one day, you woke up and your entire world gets flipped upside down? Almost over night, Riley goes from a normal girl living on Callie Isle to a loyal servant of the Mad King. What happens when her loyalty begins to run a little deeper than expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've read any of my other stories, you may recognize a few names! So yes, they are the same characters. It's just a different plot, in a different time period (If that makes sense) If you haven't read any of my previous stories, then please enjoy! You don't have to read the other stories to know what's going on in this one. (But please feel free to check out my other stories!)

"Riley! Wake up," I hear a voice shout. "King Brendon is making an announcement soon!"

As I start to wake up, I realize my best friend, Olivia, somehow got into my room. "Why are you in here?"

"Your mother let me in. Now come on!" She yanks the covers off of my body. The sudden cool air causes me to shiver. "It might be important!"

"Okay, I'm up." I grumble. I drag myself out of bed and follow Olivia. We pass my parents on the way out.

"Mom, Dad, are you guys coming? The King is making an announcement."

My dad shakes his head. "King? I didn't vote for him.."

Mother slaps my father's shoulder. "What's this voting nonsense?! You mustn't speak so lowly about our King!" Mother scolds.

Father merely shrugs. "I'm a grown man. I can speak however I want."

"Oh, honestly," Mother grumbles. "Robert, you're going to get killed talking like that."

"You worry too much, woman." Dad waves his hand.

"Well, we will be there. We will let you know what it was about." I assure them as we step out of the house.

"Wait!" My mother calls after us. "Don't you want breakfast?!"

I ignore her. Olivia and I walk on the dirt road, leading to the village. I look around. I used to love this place. The cobble stone buildings, the bright green grass, the sight of flowers dancing in the wind, the way the clouds look peaceful floating up above. As beautiful as our home, Callie Isle is, I started despising this place. I can't help but want to go to the main island.

"Earth to Riley," Olivia waves her hand in my face. "How come you always space out when we're on our way to the village?"

"I'm thinking about the mainlands. You know, Achievement Island! I want to go there!"

"Why? I mean, I know it's boring here, but what makes you think the mainlands are any better? If you think about it, it might be the same there. Callie Isle is essentially just a sub island of Achievement Island. I mean, we are super close. Maybe the ruling there will be the same."

It's true. Callie Isle was actually part of Achievement Island, but it was decided that although we are nearby, we are still too far from the mainlands to be considered part of the actual island. Now that I think about it, we shouldn't even be calling Achievement Island the mainlands anymore. But I guess old habits are hard to break. "I don't know... I really want to be there. And not here..."

"So what part of Achievement Island do you want to go to? You know the main island is huge. It has six kings." Olivia reminds me.

"I don't know yet. All I know is I have to leave here." I nod. "And to be honest, I agree with my dad. I don't really trust our king-"

"Shh!" Olivia shushes me. "Be quiet! You don't want anyone catching you say that! I don't want anything bad happening to you! Remember what happened to Abbey?"

Of course I remember... Abbey was was last seen being dragged off in the middle of the village square. We never saw our friend after that. "Nothing is going to happen to me." I promise her. Although, I'd rather be dead than stuck here.

We eventually make it the the village center, where all the villagers have gathered. Kind Brendon is stood on a wooden stage. "Attention," His voice booms. Something in his voice causes me to feel uneasy. "Now that I've had a few months to get used to my new role as king, it's time I start searching for a queen."

"Can he do that?" Olivia whispers to me. "Shouldn't he be marrying royalty? Why is he looking for a mere peasant?"

I shrug. I don't know why. 

"A decision will be made within the next few days. But, I am starting my search now." King Brendon steps down from the stage. "This is how it works; if I'm interested, you will be put on a list. You are expected to come by the castle tomorrow. There, each young woman will spend a little time with me. So we can get well acquainted."

I roll my eyes. Well acquainted, huh? Yeah, right.

 The villagers part, giving him room to walk around. King Brendon slowly walks, inspecting the appearance of the girls around my age.

"He's coming closer." Olivia whispers. 

"I don't care." I whisper back.

King Brendon snaps his head in my direction. "Hm? You don't care?"

Shit, he heard me.

King Brendon approaches me, with a sinister smile on his face. "You're very pretty." He observes. "It's not very often you see someone with this-" He strokes my hair. "Color of hair. Not a lot of redheads around. You're considered... rare."

"So?" I slap his hand away. No one gave him permission to touch me. King or not.

A few guards step forward, hands ready to draw their swords. The King dismisses them. The soldiers relax.

"Cute. Rare and spunky." King Brendon grasps the back of my neck. "I like rare things. I can add you to my collection."

"I'm not a possession, pal. I don't intend to belong to anybody!" I growl.

King Brendon smirks. "I found my new queen."

The King's assistant steps forward. "Shall I dispose of the list?"

The King shakes his head. "I still want to have a little fun before settling down. They are all still invited over tomorrow."

I gag. That's absolutely disgusting.

"What's your name?" King Brendon asks.

"Shouldn't you know my name before deciding to marry me?" I smirk. 

King Brendon directs his attention to Olivia. She freezes. "You," he says. "What's your name? And your friend's here?"

"My name is Olivia," She bows. "And my friend here is Riley, your majesty."

I sigh. I don't blame her. She's just obeying the King.

"Thank you, Olivia," King Brendon turns to the assistant. "Add this nice blonde to the list, too."

Unbelievable!

"I'll see the both of you tomorrow." He winks and continues on with his disgusting search.

"Can you believe that guy?!" I growl "That's my first encounter with the King. What a dick!"

"I mean," Olivia fidgets. "A night with the King? It's an honor..."

"Olivia!" I shout.

"A lot of women in the kingdom want to sleep with him! You can't blame me!" She whines.

"Maybe if you're good enough in bed, he'll change his mind about me and marry you." I say sarcastically.

"Really?!" Olivia's eyes sparkle.

A low rumble can be heard in the distance. Everyone pauses and looks in the direction of the rumble. "What? What's that?" I grab Olivia's hand. I've never heard something like this before.

"Get the King back to the castle!" A guard shouts. King Brendon hops on his horse and charges to his castle, with two guards behind him.

"Come on!" I start pulling her. "We need to get home!"

That's when we see it. Hundreds of horses tearing through the fields. Unfortunately, the army is coming from the direction of my home.

"Do you thing my Mom and Dad are okay?" Olivia asks, almost sobbing.

"I," I pause. "I don't know. But right now, we need to move!" I tug Olivia away from the stomping horses. "We need to hide!"

In the panic, villagers stomp around us, some hiding, most finding weapons to defend themselves.

I pull Olivia into an alley way. I hide behind some barrels. Olivia is whimpering. I put my finger to my lips. We don't know who's attacking right now. So we don't know what will happen to us when we're found.

We sit in silence. We hear the horses gallop closer. I hold Olivia's hand for comfort. I feel my heart pounding. I begin to tremble. What do we do...?

Screams fill the air, followed by swords being drawn. The clanging of metal indicates that our poor village men and soldiers are fighting side by side, trying to defend us all.

I hear more screams of pain. Followed by some cries of women and children. This is horrible! I can't sit here and let this happen!

I pull my hand from Olivia. "What are you doing?!" She whispers.

"Olivia," I place my hands on her shoulder. "I need you to promise me. No matter what, don't move and don't make a sound. If they find you, run. Run as fast and far as you can. Don't let anyone catch you. Understand?" I smile weakly. "You need to stay alive for me, okay? I don't know what happened to our families, but I can't lose you."

"Riley," Olivia whimpers. "Stay with me. You're going to get hurt."

"I need to go out there and try to protect everyone. And maybe I can run home and check on my parents. I'll even swing by and see if your family is okay." I stand up and break into the back door of the shop we are hiding behind.

"You better be okay..." I hear Olivia mumble as I walk into the building.

I close the back door behind me. It appears that we were hiding behind the local bakery. I know for a fact that the baker hides weapons here, for protection. I rummage through drawers and cupboards. Behind the stone pit, I find a bow and some arrows. Perfect. Before leaving, I take a small dagger and hide it in my carrying pouch.

I go out the back door again. Olivia is gone from the hiding spot. "Olivia?!" I shout. I don't care if anyone hears me at this point. I need to find her! "Olivia!" I shout a little louder. I look around, frantically. Where the hell did she go?!

I climb the wooden ladder placed on the wall. I crouch down as I walk on the roof. I reach the edge of the building and I peek down. 

It's a blood shed.

Hundreds of corpses litter the once peaceful village center. The attackers and people I've known since birth lay on the ground, dead, being trampled by the battle raging on. Who would do this? Who would cause this? Our village was peaceful. We stayed out of the affairs of other lands and we kept to ourselves. Why was this happening? 

I scan the crowd, occasionally shooting arrows at the attackers. Direct hits every time. Still no sign of Olivia. I try to identify the armor of our attackers. Unfortunately, it's an armor I don't recognize. I watch an arrow I shoot land dangerously close to a man. His armor was slightly different from the other attackers. He must be the leader. And I almost hit the bastard. If I wasn't so useless, this battle would've been over.

"Up there!" A voice shouts. I duck down. Fuck! I've been spotted!

I fly down the ladder. I need to find a place to hide! I speed down the ally. I hear footsteps begin to turn into the alley. "This way, King!"

King? That's their fucking King?! Why is the King in battle?

I race around corners. I'm starting to get into territory I never explored before. This could be dangerous.

"Where did she go?"

"I think this way!"

I need to think fast. As I run, I trip on the bottom of my dress. I hiss as I stand. I feel a stinging sensation on my knees and on my chin, but I can't stop now, I must press on. I continue to run, turning into new alleys. I feel my legs begin to throb. Must keep running.

 I reach a dead end. 

"Fuck!" I mumble. I turn around. My path being blocked by two men.

Trembling, I draw the bow, ready to shoot. "Stay back!" I bark, trying to hide the fear in my voice. "Don't come any closer!"

The King's men are in fighting stance. The King rides up on his horse. "Boys, it's fine. Drop your weapons." He commands. The King's voice is deep and soothing.... wait, must stay focused.

"But, sir-" One begins to argue.

"Do what you're told!" The King roars, causing me to shiver.

Reluctant, the men place their swords to the ground. The King hops off his horse, removing his helmet. The King... is quite handsome. Light brown hair, blue eyes...

"What is your name?" The King asks.

"R-Riley..." I stutter. The King's attractiveness is catching me off guard.

"Riley," He smiles. "That's very nice. It's... if you don't mind me saying, unique."

I nod.

"Oh, sorry, I'm King Ryan." He drops to one knee.

King Ryan's men are astounded. "He's bowing to her!" One whispers to the other. "What do we do?!" The other man simply shrugs, looking dumbfounded.

I draw the arrow back further. I don't trust this guy. 

The King stands back up. "It would be wise to drop your weapon, Miss Riley."

I shake my head. "No."

King Ryan steps closer, his eyes turning cold. "Drop the weapon." He commands.

I place the bow and arrow to the ground. Wait... WHY?! Why did I just do that?! I had the upper hand!

The King's eyes soften again. "Thank you for your cooperation." He motions to his men. "Tie her hands."

What?! This is what I get for being a sucker for a deep voice and blue eyes! 

I struggle as the men bound my hands in front of me with rope. The King guides me to his horse.

"She's riding the royal horse?" One of the men asks in a disgusted tone.

"I don't want to here anything else from you today! Call everyone back on the ship. We need to leave now." King Ryan hoists me up on the front of his horse.

The man King Ryan silenced speeds ahead to retrieve the army.

"Sir," The remaining man asks as we race passed the battle. "If I may ask, why are we bringing her?"

I'm actually wondering the same thing.

"She's different. She didn't attack us." The king leans forward, his chest pressing into my back. I'm sure he's just getting better control of the horse. "Besides, you saw her archery skills. I can use a woman like her. We can save her."

"What about my family?!" I growl. "And my friend? I just witness you murder hundreds of people I care about! What makes you think I'm going to want to be in your little army?!"

"Everything will be answered on the ship ride back." The King answers gently. "I'll explain everything you need to know."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the ship, I look around. It reminds me of a pirate ship I would hear about in stories my father would tell me.... I hope Mom and Dad are okay....

 King Ryan leads me to his private quarters. A guard waits outside the door. "Okay," he finally speaks. "I'm going to untie you. I'm going to ask you not to kill me." He chuckles.

It's hopeless anyway...

He frees my hands and I sit in a chair in front of his desk. "May I ask where we are going?"

King Ryan gives me a puzzled look. "You don't know? Achievement Island."

I perk up. Could it be? Am I really able to go there?!

"I see. You must not know," He sits behind his desk. "I'm one of the six kings that rule Achievement Island," He unrolls a map in front of me. "The land is divided by sections."

"Sections?" I tilt my head. I hate sounding uneducated around a King.

"Right. Four of the six kings rule the outer layers of the island. Myself and King Geoff rule the center of the island, which is divided into two sections."

I nod slowly. I think I understand. "So.... why was Callie Isle attacked? And why am I still alive?"

"You heard me earlier. We could use you," King Ryan nods. "You're skilled with a bow."

"So what?" I snap. "Why would I help the enemy?"

"Enemy? We were not after the villagers. We were after your King. We were not there to harm the people, but they attacked first-"

"Out of defense!" I cut off the King. "The people were scared! What did you want with our King, anyway?!" Even though he's an ass, he's still my King.

"Your King was planning an attack." King Ryan crosses his arms. "We were merely putting an end to a war before it began."

"Who cares if he was planning an attack?! We have a small island! Our armies aren't strong enough to take out Achievement Island! Why were you so worried about it?!"

"You don't understand," King Ryan argues. His eyes changing. "You are nothing but a mere peasant! There's no way you would understand the rules of war!"

I freeze. He words cut me deep. "Well," I grit my teeth. "Then a mere peasant like myself wouldn't be needed, would they?"

The guard from earlier comes into the room. "Take her to the holding cell." King Ryan orders.

"Holding cell?!" I shout as I'm being dragged away.

He shrugs. "You didn't want to join me. So until you agree, you're my prisoner." He smirks. "I'll give you some time to think it over." As I'm being led out of the room, I hear King Ryan say, "Feisty, eh? The Mad King might have just found a new toy." The sound of his voice causes me to shiver.

The door closes behind us. "What an ass..." I grumble. 

"That's nothing," The guard answers. "You got off easy. You're lucky he didn't kill you on the spot. They don't call him the Mad King for nothing."

"Mad King?" I repeat.

The guard nods. "It's strange. Earlier, when we cornered you, King Ryan managed to stay in control for the most part. The Mad King rarely came out of him."

 

Mad King, huh? What have I gotten myself into? More importantly, what happened to Mom, Dad, and Olivia....?


	2. Mogaria

I can't say how long I've been sitting here; minutes, hours, or days. I'm just sitting in silence, just waiting. How long until we reach Achievement Island?

The door creaks open. The light from the outside causes me to squint. The silhouette of a tall man stands before me. "So," The figure, I recognize the voice as King Ryan. "Have you thought it over?"

"You realize you're asking me to betray my home." I don't move. I remain seated on the stone cold ground.

The King kneels down to my level. "You may not understand right now, but I did what I had to. You'll understand soon."

"I'm just not sure how to trust you..." I curl up tighter. This is the man that slaughtered most of my village. What does he want with me, anyway?

"You know, when I said that I could use you, I really meant it. I didn't mean as just a normal soldier. I want you as part of my council. You will essentially be helping me rule."

So I'll be ruling by the King's side.... No! Stop thinking about it! "That doesn't matter to me! You threw me in this prison! How am I suppose to trust you?!"

The King stands up and opens the cell door. "There," He steps out of the way. "Now you're not a prisoner. I want you by my side."

"By your side..?" I repeat.

King Ryan nods. "Please. Join my council. We could really use someone like you. Not only are you skilled, you could be an inside source."

I pause to think. I'll be helping to rule a land I've always wanted to go. But my home... I can't betray my home... "I... need more time to think..."

King Ryan sighs. "I understand. Maybe you will change your mind once you see Achievement Island. We are pulling into the docks soon."

I feel my heart flutter. At last! "Do I have your permission to leave the prison?"

The King steps out of the way. "Already open for you. But first, a warning," He says. "As of right now, you have my trust. Don't do anything to make me angry. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I nod as I step out of the cell. King Ryan follows me to the main deck. I stare in awe at the land we pulled into.

"This is the part of Achievement Island is called Mogaria. King Michael looks over this part of the island." King Ryan explains. "This is the hottest part of the island."

"Why is that?" I ask as I follow King Ryan off the ship.

"There's a volcano nearby." He answers.

I feel my eyes pop open. What if it erupts?

King Ryan laughs at my expression. He must know what I'm thinking. "I can assure you, the volcano will not be erupting any time soon."

"But how do you know that? And what will happen to the people living on this side of the island?"

"Trust me. That's another thing that will be answered later." The King's horse is brought off the ship and the King jumps on. He extends his hand to me. 

"Is that okay?" I ask, eye brow raised. "One of your henchmen had a problem with me riding with you."

King Ryan shrugs. "I'm the fucking king! It doesn't matter what they say."

I feel a slow blush creep across my face as I take his hand, and hop on the back of his horse. 

"We are going to King Michael's castle. The rest of the kings should be waiting for our arrival." King Ryan explains as we speed off.

I wonder if the other kings will be as kind as King Ryan.

_You got off easy. You're lucky he didn't kill you on the spot. They don't call him the Mad King for nothing._

That's right. The guard called him the Mad King. But what could that mean?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once we reach the castle, I'm sweating and the air is thick and muggy. The thick dress I'm wearing is appropriate for the strong, cold wind gusts in Callie Isle, but here, I'm dying. I'm beginning to feel dizzy and weak. I feel my grip loosen. I slouch over, clinging onto King Ryan's waist, to avoid falling off.

"Hm?" He turns his head. "Are you okay, Miss Riley?"

I hear some of King Ryan's men 

"It's.... so... hot..." I pant. I'm certainly not used to this climate.

"Oh," King Ryan pulls his horse to a stop. He hops down the horse and lifts me off. "Let's get you inside. King Michael should have some appropriate clothing for you."

I lean against King Ryan for support. He drapes his arm around me. My heart pounds as King Ryan holds onto me.... Wait! He's my King. I can't entertain the idea of me and him.

"Why is this girl still here?" I overhear one of King Ryan's men whisper. "Why hasn't the Mad King taken her out?"

Why are his men so surprised that I'm still here? And why do they keep calling him the Mad King? King Ryan seems sweet.

Once we reach the inside of the castle, some of King Michael's guards greet us. Ryan passes me over to one. "This is Riley. I request that she gets new attire. Something more suiting for this climate."

The King Ryan's demanding voice makes me swoon. I can't get over how handsome he is. King Brendon was okay, but King Ryan is older, more mature, and just... sexy.

The guard takes me to a random room and starts searching in a closet. "So," The guard finally spoke. "I have to know. What's your secret?"

"My secret?" I tilt my head. "I don't have one."

"How did you manage to tame the Mad King?"

"I'm sorry. I'm very confused," I shake my head. "Everyone keeps calling him the Mad King. I don't understand! He's a very kind king."

The guard begins to laugh. "Kind?" He mocks. "That man may be kind to his subjects, but to enemies like you, he's a ruthless killer."

"Excuse you," I snap. "I am not King Ryan's enemy! I am part of the King's Council!" Well, I am now. 

"But you weren't when he met you. He spared you." The guard hands me a dress. "You're lucky to even be here."

"That's no way to speak of our guest!" A female voice booms. The guard and I spin around to face the new party. A beautiful woman with ruby red hair and a golden crown is standing in the door way. "And what is  _that_  you are giving her to wear?!"

"It's- it's the peasant garment, your majesty." The guard stutters.

The woman sighs. "It's ugly, that's what it is. Follow me, Miss Riley. I'll find you something better."

I follow behind the woman. How does she know my name?

"I'm Queen Lindsay. I'm King Michael's wife," The woman introduces herself. "I'm sorry for barging in when you were about to get dressed, but I had to meet you. Everyone one is talking about you."

"Oh, don't be sorry!" She's the queen, for god's sake! Why is she apologizing? "And, if I may ask, why is everyone talking about me?"

Queen Lindsay giggles as we approach the royal bedroom. "Because you are here with King Ryan, of course." She leads me into the room and starts sorting through her clothes. "Here," She hands me a blue, thin dress. "This will fit you perfectly! I think the blue will look nicely with your pretty ginger hair." She compliments.

"Thank you, your Majesty, but isn't this yours? I can't wear your things."

Queen Lindsay waves her hand. "It's not a problem! I want you to have it!"

"How very kind." I smile.

"I'll let you get changed. You are more than welcome to explore the castle while the boys talk. I would show you around, but I have a few things to tend to."

"The boys?" I ask.

"All six kings are having a meeting here. It's a private meeting. Please be patient while they discuss things."

"Oh, okay. Thank you again." I bow.

Lindsay nods and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. I wonder what the kings are talking about? I quickly remove my clothes and slide into the new dress. It did suit me quite well. Now, time to investigate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been wandering for hours, and still no sign of the kings. I walk up some stone steps. I don't think I've explored this area yet. At the top of the stairs, two guards were standing in front of a door.

"Um, could you tell me where I am?" I ask them.

"This is the second floor entrance," One guard responds. "This is where King Michael spends most of his time. Entertaining guests, or having his meetings."

Ah, ha! So they must be here! "I'm looking for King Ryan. He demanded that I come find him after I finished changing."

"The Mad King? Ah, you must be Riley. Well, we mustn't upset the Mad King. Go right ahead," The guards step out of the way and opens the door. "Make a right at the end of the hallway and it's the last door on the left."

"Thanks." I slip past them. They close the door behind me. I follow the guards instructions. Once I get closer to the room, I hear King Ryan.

"-And then we came here." He sighs.

"So the attack was a failure?" A voice I don't recognize says.

"Yes," King Ryan responds. "The King was too heavily guarded. And the villagers were attacking us as well."

"So why didn't you take them out? We know that you have a strong army. This all could have been over, Ryan!"

"It was all too much! We underestimated that small island." Ryan says defensively.

I crack open the door to peak in. 

"It's okay. We will have to come back to them another time." A man with black hair and a mustache said.

A man with brown hair and green eyes stood up. "I have an idea!" He says, with an accent I don't recognize.

"Sit down, Gavin! You always have the stupidest ideas!" A man with curly brown hair scolds. His eyes were hidden under the glare of the light onto his glasses.

"But Mi-cool!" The man, I'm assuming is King Gavin, continues. "It's a good idea! Why don't we send you and your men!"

"Because, Gavin, I'm not responsible for wiping people out. That's Ryan's job!" King Mi-cool, I mean, Michael growls. "I'm too busy supplying armor and weapons for you all."

A man with ginger hair like mine scratches at his beard. He readjust his glasses. "I suppose you could send your men to Callie Isle, Michael. Considering Ryan couldn't do his job right."

"Excuse me?" Ryan glares. 

"Jack," The mustache man places a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Cool it. Don't upset him. He did the best he could."

The redhead, King Jack, pushes the moustached man's hand away. "Why do you always defend him?! Whether he tried or not, he STILL didn't do the ONE thing we asked him to do! He couldn't take out a measly island!"

"Jack," King Michael says in a warning tone. "If you don't calm down, We will end the meeting early."

"Sorry..." King Jack grumbles.

King Michael turns to the foreign man with black hair and glasses sitting next to him. "Ray, how was the treaty meeting with Valnaught?"

King Ray smiles. "Everything is good. They agree to all of our terms and they dropped out of the attack."

Attack? What attack?

"Good." The moustached man nods. "So Ryan, send your men back to Callie Isle after a few weeks. Don't wait too long or they might set their plan in action."

What plan? Callie Isle is a peaceful place!

"Yes, Geoff." King Ryan nods.

"Now then," King Geoff crosses his arms. "We want to ask you something,"

All the king, except Ryan, begin to grin and lean in closer.

"What's with the chick?" King Geoff asks.

Ooooh boy, I was waiting for them to ask. I don't understand the fascination with me!

"She's going to be part of my council." Ryan responds. The King's wait for him to continue. "What?! That's it!"

"Ryan, you spared her! What the hell happened to the Mad King?" King Michael shouts.

"The Mad King.... Disappeared mid-battle." Ryan admits.

The room is silent. "Mid-battle?!" King Geoff's voice cracks. "That's never happened before!"

"Is that why you stopped the attack?" Gavin asks.

"Well, yeah! You all know the Mad King is the murderer." Ryan says. "He snapped a few times on the way back, but for the most part, he stayed away. The Mad King has never ran from a battle before. I don't know what happened."

"Does it have anything to do with that girl?" King Gavin blurts out.

"No!" King Ryan clears his throat. You know, from where I'm at, it looks like he's blushing. But I could be wrong.

"Well, we want to meet this special girl!" King Geoff stands.

King Ray points to the door. "Well, she's standing right behind the door. We can meet her now."

The Kings spin around stare at the door. Shit...

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" King Ryan shouts, rushing to the door.

King Ray shrugs. "Didn't think I had to."

King Ryan rips the door open. "You aren't suppose to be here!" He roars. This is different. My King wouldn't talk to me this way. Where's that sweet King Ryan?

"Uh oh," King Michael whispers. "The Mad King."

Mad King? 

"Well? Explain yourself!" King Ryan grips the low cut collar of my dress and forces me closer to him. He's glaring down at me.

I gulp. "I was looking for you." 

"Why?!" King Ryan leans in closer. Those eyes. Those angry eyes. I think I understand now. I'm not talking to sweet King Ryan right now. This..... is the Mad King.

"I.... I didn't know this was a secret meeting! I didn't know where to go!" I whimpered.

The Mad King snarls. "You do not spy on your king. Understand?!"

I nod.

The Mad King's eyes are drawn to my new dress. "You're lucky you look cute in this." The Mad King's eyes begin to change. I think it's safe to say that King Ryan is back.

I see the other men's expressions change from horror to relief.

King Ryan releases me. "We will wrap up this meeting and then we will take off. Please, go wait by the horses."

"Not so fast," King Geoff stands. "Hi. I'm King Geoff." He smiles. "I'm the king of Lazer. It's the land next to Edgartopia."

"That's where I rule," King Ryan adds. "Lazer and Edgartopia are located in the center of Achievement Island, both are in the mountains."

"I'm King Michael, ruler here at Mogaria." King Michael steps forward.

"King Ray, leader of Rosemarrow." King Ray bows.

"Ironically, Rosemarrow is a swamp land." King Ryan smirks.

"Hey! We all got to pick our land names, and I wanted it to be called Rosemarrow!" Ray argues.

"Well," King Gavin walks around the table. "I'm King Gavin, king of Gavmoore."

"King Jack. King of Beardwin." King Jack nods.

"We are the six kings of Achievement Island. Now that you met everyone, please wait for me by the horses. We will be leaving soon." King Ryan gently guides me to the door and shuts it behind me. Rude.

I decide to be nice and go wait by the horses, like I was told.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I wait for King Ryan, I feel someone watching me. I turn around. King Ryan's guards quickly advert their eyes. "What?" I snap.

"Nothing..." They mumble.

King Ryan makes his way to his horse. He hops on and holds his hand out to me. "It's going to be a long ride. Better make yourself comfortable with the best horse." He smiles.

I smile back and hop on the back of the horse. I wrap my arms around his waist. Is it crazy to think that the King might actually be interested in me?

"By the way," I say as we start speeding away. "I would be honored to be on your council."

"Really? That's great."

"I live to serve, my dear King Ryan." I snuggle closer to him. He doesn't seem to pull away. This is a good sign.


	3. Meeting the Council

King Ryan wakes me by gently shaking my shoulders. "Miss Riley, we are home."

I don't remember falling asleep. I'm slightly angry at myself for not staying awake. I wanted to see more of Mogaria as we passed through it. I start to shiver once I notice that I'm still in the dress Queen Lindsay gave me. The dress is perfect for Mogaria, but not thick enough for the snowy mountains of Edgartopia.

The King lifts me off the horse, getting groans and mumbles from his guards. 

"Is there ANY reason you are complaining?!" The Mad King booms.

"No sir..."

"Then shut up!" He snaps.Once King Ryan calms down, he carries me into the castle. King Ryan's holds me close to his warm body.

"Um... King Ryan, thank you, but I can walk.." I gulp. I feel all eyes on me. Servants staring, studying me.

"As you wish," He sets me down. "But follow me."

I obey as King Ryan leads me down a long corridor. "My King, where are you leading me?" I stay close to him.

"I'm showing you your new room." The King calmly responds.

My mind begins to reel. I'm going to be alone with the King. Instead of sending a guard to escort me, he's showing me himself. That means something, right?

"Here we are," King Ryan unlocks a room. "My room is right across the hall from you if you need me." He points to his room.

Oh, this man is really trying to tempt me.

"Wow, it's an honor to sleep so close to the King." I gulp. I mentally hit myself for accidentally sounding sexual.

King Ryan smirks. "Maybe one day, you can be even closer to me-"

"Is that my King I hear?" A seductive voice comes from King Ryan's room, interrupting him. A naked woman steps out from behind the door. Dear Lord, make her put some clothes on. "Oh, I didn't realize you were with someone." She doesn't attempt to cover up. This woman has no shame.

"Ah, Sara," King Ryan smiles. "This is Riley. She's a new member for the council."

Really? No one is going to address the fact that she's naked? Is this just a thing? Is this normal?

"I've been waiting almost a week for you, my King." She presses against King Ryan. 

I look away. I really don't need to see this. 

"Go wait for me in the bedroom, I'll be there soon." King Ryan dismisses her.

Sara gives me a smug look as she returns to King Ryan's bed room.

"Uh... is that your wife?" I ask, feeling awkward.

"No, she's merely around for company." King Ryan says. "I will allow you to get changed into something warmer and used to the place." King Ryan hurries to his room.

It hurts to see him so eager for some other woman. Why am I so disappointed? It's not like I expected to be special to the King.

I sigh and step into my new room. The room simple, queen bed, a dresser. The fireplace keeps the room warm. I strip out of the thin dress and rummage through the dresser. I pull out a pair of black leggings and a long sleeved white tunic and pull my hair back in a ponytail. I leave my room to explore the castle, and to avoid hearing King Ryan and his whore.

I say hello to all the servants and guards as I pass. I'm still getting strange looks. I still don't understand why! I'm still not understanding why it's such a big deal that King Ryan brought me here with him. 

While exploring the castle, I pass a woman who looks about my age. Her brunette curls reached her shoulders. Her blue eyes look as cold as ice. "You must be Riley." Her voice chills me as I pass. 

I stop walking. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh please," She scoffs. "A red head, green eyes, a naive presence. Everyone is talking about you."

"And you are...?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"The name is Madison." She introduces herself. "I'm one of the five members of King Ryan's council. Well, I suppose it's six now."

"What does the council do, anyway?" I ask.

"Follow." Madison instructs. I follow her up the top level of the castle. Once we reach the roof, I follow her into what looks like a large glass room. You can see the entire kingdom from here. At the bottom of the mountain, sits Edgartopia. I'm envious of the fact there's no snow there. Why did Ryan's castle have to sit on top of a mountain? I hate the cold and snow.

On the mountain next to us, you can see King Geoff's castle in the distance.

"That's King Geoff's castle," Madison explained, even though I figured it out for myself. "Lazer is on the other side of that mountain."

"Come, meet your fellow council members." Madison leads me the three people standing in the room. The two men look around my age. The female looks about the same age as King Ryan.

"So this is Riley. Nice to meet you," A boy with hazel eyes and brown hair smiles. "I'm Gabe."

A dirty blonde man with brown eyes steps up. "I'm Terry."

The blonde woman steps forward. "My name is Carolyn. Queen of Edgartopia." She nods.

"She wishes." Gabe laughs.

"Shut up!" Carolyn snaps. "One day, King Ryan will love me!" She pouts.

"Doubt it," Terry shakes his head. "If King Ryan ever does fall in love, the best bet would be Riley."

"Really?" I try to hide the blush that was creeping over my cheeks.

"Yeah! If the Mad King allows it, that is." Terry continues.

"May I ask why everyone keeps talking about this "Mad King"? I'm still a little confused."

"The Mad King," Madison explains as we all have a seat around the table. "Is a mad man. He is... How do I put this? King Ryan has another side. It's not really him, but it is... I guess?"

"I don't understand."

"He has a split personality. We don't know what triggers it, but he is a bad dude." Terry explains. "The Mad King is merciless. But somehow, he let you live. That's only happened one other time."

"What happened?" I tilt my head.

"All of us in the council are from Achievement Island. Except for you and Hunter." Gabe answers.

"Hunter?" I repeat.

"He's not here right now. But we found Hunter like eight years ago. When we found him, he had no memory of his past." Gabe continues. "We don't know why, but the Mad King spared him as well."

"Hunter is very mysterious. I don't think-" Carolyn begins.

The door creaks open. A man with a blue hooded robe walks in the room.

"Hunter!" Madison smiles. "This is Riley. She's on the King's Council now. She's kinda like you."

Hunter looks in my direction. It's very hard to see his face with the hood. "Yes," Hunter answers. "She is like me." Hunter moves closer to me. "It's nice to meet you."

His voice is familiar and comforting. Where have I heard his voice before?

"She's an archer. Just like you, Hunter." Gabe says.

"Ah," Hunter's lips curl into a smile. "Very good. I can't wait to get to know you, Miss Riley." Hunter reaches out and pets my head. I'm instantly soothed by this action. My older brother, Isaac, used to do this. Back when he was actually alive. That must be it! Hunter reminds me of my brother.

The door opens again. King Ryan steps through. "I see you already met Riley." He says. "I'm hoping you all will teach her what she needs to know."

"Um..." I interrupt. "Pardon me, but what exactly do we do?"

"We help the King rule," Hunter responds, his voice still cool and soothing. "We give our input of what laws and rules to set in motion, we discuss attacks, and protect Edgartopia."

"We have more business to discuss," King Ryan announces. Hunter and King Ryan join us at the table. "As you all know, we did not complete the attack on Callie Isle. Their plan is probably still set in motion."

"My King," I raise my hand. "What exactly is their plan?" I've never heard of any plan that Callie Isle had. We are a peaceful island. We would never harm anyone.

"Callie Isle along with several nearby islands were in an alliance to storm Achievement Island." Carolyn explains. "We don't know who the head of attack is."

"But why?! Why would anyone attack Achievement Island?" I ask.

"In case you haven't noticed, Achievement Island is a mysterious island. It's like a mini world. On the same land, there are five different climates, desert, volcanic, swamp, forest and mountains. It's unique because of how close all these terrain are, and it's almost impossible, but yet, here we are.Think of all the different resources Achievement Island have provided with these different environments."

"So this is about trade?" I try to make sense of this.

"Precisely," Hunter nods. "Controlling the center of trade gives you power."

"We are going back to Callie Isle before they can launch their attack. And while I'm gone, I'm looking at the six of you to rule Edgartopia while I'm gone." King Ryan orders.

"What?!" Gabe jumps up. "My liege, I can't allow that! I highly advise that we all come with you this time!"

"I agree!" Terry nods. "We let you leave alone last time, but as your council and best fighters, it would be wise to bring us into battle."

"Gabriel, Terrence. Enough." King Ryan commands. "I understand your concern, but I will be okay. I'm more concerned about my people. Someone needs to watch them while I'm gone. I trust the six of you. You are all in the position you are in for a reason."

"And what is my reason?" I ask.

"You must have a death wish," Madison whispers to me. "Don't interrupt the King!"

"Your reason?" King Ryan repeats.

I nod, waiting for an answer.

"You are special. Let's leave it at that." King Ryan stands. "My men and I will leave in a week." King Ryan says, making his final decision. "I'm counting on you all." King Ryan dismisses the meeting and leaves the room.

"He's leaving us again? If he's not careful, he's going to be killed!" Carolyn crosses her arms. 

"Have more faith in the King!" Madison warns. "He's never wrong. If he chooses not to take our advice on this one, there must be a reason."

"I hope he knows what he's doing..." Gabe grumbles.

Yeah, so do I...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of getting to know my new fellow council members, I head back to my room, to relax. King Ryan is waiting by my door.

"Um.." I say, getting his attention. "My lord, is there any reason you are waiting by my room?"

"Do you know why you are here?" He asks, not quite answering my question.

"No, sir. Why am I here?" I shrug.

"I don't know," King Ryan admits. "Have you ever had the feeling that someone just.... belonged in your life?"

"My liege? I'm not sure I follow."

"When I saw you..." King Ryan pauses. "Something told me not to leave without you."

I blush. "Why is that?"

"I don't know," King Ryan removes his crown, pushing his hair back. "But what I do know is I think I....." He stops. His eyes turn cold. "My turn to talk." He smirks.

The Mad King.

"Why did you let me live?" I ask. This is a good opportunity to ask the Mad King directly.

The Mad King grips my wrists, slamming me into the wall. "Why?" He presses against me. "Why are you asking me questions? You should be grateful that the Mad King has found you pleasing enough to the eye to keep around."

"Well, Riley is not pleased that the Mad King is being a dick!" I growl, mocking his third person speak. "I demand to know why you kept me around and why the hell is everyone making such a big deal of it!"

The Mad King narrows his eyes, tightening his grip. "You," He pins my wrist above my head. "Do not get to talk to the Mad King that way."

"Riley just did." I smirk, still mocking him. "And she wants some answers!"

"You have more guts than the guards around the castle, I'll give you that." The Mad King leans in, inches away from my lips. "Alright, I'll tell you why. I'm nothing like King Ryan. I'm not afraid to admit when I want something."

"What does that mean?" My breathing is ragged. Something about having him so close to me is exciting.

"Stupid girl," He chuckles. "I want you." His voice is low and full of lust. "Ryan wants pretty much has the same thoughts, he just won't say anything. He doesn't want to cheat on Sara."

"Wait.. Cheat?"

"Ryan has been keeping it a secret for a while. We're actually dating that little whore of ours. She was just fun at first, but then we started opening up to her. She's alright, I guess. But the Mad King doesn't commit." 

I feel my stomach drop. I don't even know how to handle this situation. I want King Ryan to myself. But he's staying loyal to Sara...

Before I can say anymore, the Mad King crashes his lips to mine. I close my eyes, deepening the kiss. I'm confused, but fuck it, I don't want this to stop. 

The Mad King pulls away. "I find you interesting," He lingers his lips near mine. "I hate admitting this, but I've never been so drawn to someone. No one has ever made me want them so much. This feeling is new to me. I can't wait to see what else you can do to me." He raises an eyebrow at me, causing me to blush.

The Mad King's eyes become softer. Ah, King Ryan is back. He looks confused, unsure of how we ended up this way. "Oh my," He releases me. "Miss Riley, I'm... I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened... I... I hope I didn't hurt you or say anything.." He stammers.

"My liege, it's okay. I know about the Mad King. No need to try and hide it." I explain.

"Then I sincerely hope he didn't say anything to make you uncomfortable." He blushes.

"My King," Sara calls from the bedroom. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yes. Just be patient, my dear." King Ryan calls. He turns his attention back to me. He glances at my wrists. "You're bruised." He says with sympathy in his voice.

"It's not a big deal." I insist. It wasn't really his fault.

King Ryan brings my wrists gently to his lips and kisses them one at a time. 

"Sir, it's fine!" I blush.

"As long as your okay." He smiles. "Goodnight, Miss Riley." He begins walking into his room, but pauses. "We'll continue this later." His voice sounds darker. "Goodnight, Riley." He goes into his room, leaving me in the hallway, confused. 

My mind is reeling at the two sides of King Ryan. Did the Mad King come out just to say goodnight? Or did King Ryan just say goodnight twice?

And more to the point, what the fuck just happened?


	4. Unravel

"Miss Riley," There's a knock at my door, waking me up. "It's time to get up."

I groan and hide under my pillow. "Come back later."

"I can't do that," The voice is clear now. It's Hunter, walking into my room. "You can't sleep in all day."

"Why not?" I whine.

Hunter chuckles. "You're so cute. You're like a whiny little sister."

I sit up. "You know, you remind me of my brother."

"Do I?" Hunter still has his hood on.

 "Yeah," I sigh. "He was killed in battle with the King of Callie Isle. About eight years ago."

Hunter seems genuinely interested. "Why was he fighting the King?"

"My brother Isaac was a brave man. Just eight teen years old, he led a rebellion against the King. Our King was more of a tyrant. My brother died in battle with the King. The rebels won, assassinating the King, but his son took over the throne, executing all rebellion members."

"You miss him?" Hunter asks.

I pause before answering. "Yeah... We were really close.... Sometimes it's hard knowing you're never going to see someone you love again... I miss having a brother."

"I'll never be able to replace a real man like Isaac, but I'm willing to step in as your older brother." Hunter offers.

I smile. "Thanks, Hunter. That means a lot. You really are a lot like him."

Hunter pats my head. "Well, now that you're awake, get dressed. King Ryan says you're late for your class."

"What class?!" Great, I have to go to school now?

"King Ryan has decided since you now live here, you must learn the History of the island. But don't worry, the class won't last forever. And I'm sure you will find some of the lessons interesting."

"Just fucking great.." I grumble.

"It's not lady like to swear." Hunter says as he leaves my room. "Lessons will be held at the library every other day at noon."

I sigh and get dressed. Let's just get this stupid class over with...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I find the library. I walk down the countless rows of bookshelves. In the center of the library, is a man in his late twenties, waiting at a table. He hears me approaching. "Ah, Miss Riley," He smiles. "My name is Eric. And I will be helping you with your studies."

I take a seat in front of him. "Hello, Eric."

"Now," He opens a book. "Let's start from the beginning..." Eric places the book in front of me. "We're going to learn about the Achievement Hunters." He smiles. " Then, we'll learn how they came across this glorious island, and the dividing process. To begin, all the wonderful kings started out as mere commoners. Just explorers. Let's start with.... King Geoff. King Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey is the leader of the Achievement Hunters. He founded the group. Although the Kings' rule their separate parts of land, King Geoff is considered the ruler of all rulers."

"That's why he's located in the center of Achievement Island." I nod. "But if that's true, then why is King Ryan ruling in the center as well?"

"Patience," Eric grins. "We will get to that. Now, moving on. Next is King Jack. King Jack is the king of Beardwin, the desert. Beardwin is located at the top left corner of Achievement Island. Jack is Geoff's second- hand man. If anything was to happen to King Geoff, King Jack would step up in his place."

"How would that work?" I ask. "If King Jack took over, not only would he have his own land to look after, then he would have King Geoff's PLUS becoming the leader of all leaders, making the entire island his responsibility."

"That's why we all just hope it doesn't have to come to that. Now, moving on, King Ryan was the next to join the two gents.King Jack and King Ryan have never quite gotten along."

"Why not?"

"Ah, that will come later. After the feuding with King Jack and King Ryan, King Geoff decided to enlist the help of King Michael. King Michael's fire-y temper managed to even out the group. King Jack and King Ryan focused in teasing King Michael, which they did for fun."

"They're a bunch of trolls!" I laugh.

"Indeed." Eric agrees. "King Geoff decided it was going so well, he brought in two more lads, King Gavin and King Ray. That's the introduction. I think that's quite enough information for the day." Eric hands me a book. "In two days, I expect all of chapter three read and we will pick up from there."

"I have homework?" I sigh.

Eric chuckles. "Yes, Miss. Now, I will see you at your next lesson. And if you have any questions or just want to talk, this is where I usually am."

"Thank you." I stand.

"Sir Eric." A voice echoes through the library.

"Ah, King Ryan," He bows. "What can I do for you?"

King Ryan glances at me. "I was looking for Miss Riley." He holds out his hand to me. "Come now."

I blush as I hold his hand. "Is this okay?" I ask as we leave the library.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Your staff seems to be... uncomfortable with me." I answer. That and the fact that he's secretly in "love" with his sex slave.

"I'm the king. I can do what I want," He smirks. "And I want to walk hand in hand with my pretty new loyal subject. Now, let's take a stroll through the garden."

"Garden? In the mountains?"

"It's a greenhouse, actually. But I still call it a garden." King Ryan says. "Sara never likes to walk in the garden with me."

If she won't, I definitely will!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk beside the King in the garden, my hand holding on tightly to his. "This is nice." He comments.

The sight was beautiful. When you look outside, you see the snowy mountains and the cliffs. But inside, it's warm and flowers are blooming everywhere.

"The flowers remind me of home..." I whisper.

King Ryan stops walking. "I'm sorry," he "I didn't mean to make you sad. I thought you would like it."

"I do," I assure him. "I just wonder how my family is doing. And my friend, Olivia. My liege, I understand why you have to attack the castle, but what if my family is still alive, what if they get into the cross fire?"

King Ryan bites his lip, thinking. "How about this? We won't attack, but we'll kidnap the King. Try to talk him out of it. No one has to get hurt."

"You're... changing the plan? Because of me?" My eyes widen.

"I can't promise anything. I'll bring a few soldiers. We'll sneak into the castle and be out before anyone knows it." King Ryan promises. "I'll do my best."

"That's great!" I smile. My face drops a bit. I still miss my family.

"Does the new plan not please you?" King Ryan tilts his head.

"That's not it-"  I begin to insist before being cut off.

"How can I make you happy?" King Ryan places his hand under my chin and lifts my head up to him.

I feel the blood rush to my head. "Nothing." I lie.

"I can at least try to please my loyal subject..." King Ryan says, his cheeks turning red. No, he can't be blushing.

King Ryan softly presses his lips to mine. This kiss is different from the Mad King's. This feel gentle. It's patient. It's loving.

"My King!" A voice splits through the silence. 

King Ryan pulls away. "Yes, Sara?"

Great...

Sara stomps over and works her way in between us. "I've been looking for you!"

"Excuse me." King Ryan rushes off. What's wrong with him? Where is he going?

Sara takes a step to me, towering over me. "I knew you were going to cause problems. Listen," She warns. "I don't give a fuck. You can screw around with him if you like. He is the King, so if that's what he wants, I don't care. But just remember who's he's crawling into bed with at the end of the day. Just keep in mind that he's mine, and I will be queen soon."

"That's not true!" I bark.

"Oh? It's not?" She flashes a ring. "It's happening. Whether you like it or not. Get used to it."

I feel my heart smashing into bits. She can't be marrying my King...

Sara smirks before turning away, leaving me alone in the garden.

They can't get married....

King Ryan's Point of View:

I pace in my throne room. I need to figure this out. I love Sara, but ever since I found Riley... I've had this feeling..

**You're in love with her, stupid!**

_Oh, don't you start! I am NOT in love with Miss Riley._

**Why are you being such a pussy about this? You're the God damn king! Act like it! Why don't we just fuck her already!**

_Don't be vulgar! Miss Riley is special! I refuse to treat her in such a manner._

**Uh huh. So, how long are we going to keep fucking Sara and pretending it's Riley?**

_You don't know what you're talking about!_

**You think I don't see what you think about? At least I'm up front about my desires for her. You try to pretend that your so innocent! Why don't we just take her?The woman is like putty in our hands.**

_Listen, I don't need you telling me what to do!_

**I'm not telling you what to do. I'm stating the obvious. Ever since you saw her, you have done nothing but think about her.**

_Stop making it sound like it's just me! We are pretty much the same person. So if you're insisting I love her, then you love her, too!_

**..... I withdraw my comment...**

_NOW who's being a pussy?!_

**So you're telling me, that you don't like Riley?**

_Exactly._

**Then you won't care what happens to her.**

_What?_

I feel a suddenly feel stiff, frozen where I stand, yet I'm moving.

"If you don't care," The Mad King smirks, drawing his sword. "You won't mind if I kill her."

_Don't you dare hurt her!_

I feel hopeless in my own body. No matter how much I try to resist, the Mad King continues to track down Riley. I continue to plead. I can't let anything happen to her!

_Don't hurt her! Please!_

"Why not?" The Mad King continues to stalk the halls, sword gripped tight in his hands.

_I don't want you to do anything to her!_

The Mad King stops. "Because....?"

_I'm... I'm in love her her..._

I'm suddenly back in control of my body.

**Was that so hard?**

I sigh and put my sword away.

**You know..... I wouldn't be able to kill her....**

_And why is that?_

**She... makes me feel.... less like a monster... She's not afraid of me... She doesn't cower away from me when I threaten her... She stands up to me...**

_And what does that mean?_

**It means... I would rather us marry Riley, not Sara.**

_So you do love her?_

**......Don't push it.**

Riley's Point of View:

"Okay, I'll be back in a week. I'm trusting all of you to run the kingdom." King Ryan orders.

"Yes, King Ryan." Madison answers as we all bow before him.

"Miss Riley," King Ryan looks at me. "May I borrow you before I take leave?"

I blush and nod. King Ryan motions everyone to leave the throne room.

"Look, Carolyn!" Terry snickers as they leave. "King Ryan is giving Riley as special goodbye!"

"Shut up!" Carolyn shouts before the door closes behind them.

King Ryan hesitates before speaking. "Um... I'm leaving.."

"So I've heard." I chuckle.

"Um..." King Ryan removes his crown to push back his hair. I've noticed this is an action he does when he's nervous. What is he so nervous about? "I... wanted to say something before I took off..."

"Yes?" I look up at him with hope.

"I... I trust you to do well with the kingdom..." He mumbles.

"Oh," My shoulders droop. I was expecting him to say something else. "Of course, my liege."

"And... Uh... Oh, right. I wanted a kiss goodbye..."

I tilt my head. "Huh?"

Instead of answering, King Ryan places his hands on my hips. He leans in, pressing his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around my his neck, deepening the kiss. I open my mouth, allowing our tongues to explore.

"King Ryan," A guard calls through the door. "We must leave."

I whimper as he pulls away. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah, but I'll be back." King Ryan assures me.

"Why can't I just come with you?" I whine.

King Ryan runs his fingers through my hair. "I need you here. It's safer."

I grumble as King Ryan releases me. Before leaving the room, he turns to me and says "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah," I mumble as he leave the room. "You better be."

Hunter enters the throne room. "Little sister, the council is going to our meeting place on the roof. Coming?"

"Yeah." I sigh, following behind him.

"Why do you seem so down? The King will return." Hunter pets my head.

"How did you know that's what I was upset about?"

Hunter shrugs. "I had a feeling."

So, everyone can tell I have feelings for the King. I wonder if... maybe King Ryan can tell...


	5. The Traitor

"Miss Riley," Eric says, pulling me out of my blank state. "I understand you miss King Ryan, but please try and pay attention."

"Sorry, Eric." I mumble. Even my teacher knows I miss him? I'm like an open book.

"Now, where was I?" Eric pauses. "Ah, yes. The island. Can you give me a bit of history about the island? It was your homework."

"Yes," I straighten out my posture. I feel proud. My lessons are actually going quite well. "The island was found about ten years ago. All the Kings were fairly young. The lads were only in their teens when they became kings. Callie Isle was still part of the Achievement Island, but just four years ago, Callie Isle was considered it's own island. Achievement Island was divided among the six kings. Beardwin, the desert, is located in the northwest part of the island, Gavmoore, the forest, is in the northeast section, Rosemarrow, the swamp land, is in the south east section, Mogaria, the volcanic town, is southwest, and Edgartopia and Lazer, the mountain region, are located directly in the center."

"And the mystery of the island is that no one knows why the island has such drastic changes in it's temperature and terrain. But do you know why the towns are placed the way they are?" Eric raises an eyebrow.

I pause. "No.." I admit.

"That's okay. It's not in the book." Eric chuckles. "But we will save that for another lesson. You are far too distracted today."

"Awww." I pout. I thought I was going to hate this, but it's actually quite interesting. I stand up. "Thanks for the lesson, Eric. Any homework for today?"

Eric shakes his head. "No. I wouldn't want to distract you from watching our town." Eric notices the change in my expression. "King Ryan will be back in two days. You've went this long without him. You can do it for two more days." He assures me.

"Thanks, Eric." I mumble as I leave the library. I decide to take a stroll around the castle to clear my mind. I really miss my King. He's not mine to begin with, but I just miss having him around.

I start heading into a secluded area of the castle. This place doesn't seem to have anyone attending this part. The floors aren't polished and the furnature is dusty.

I hear giggling around the corner. I peek over. One of Ryan's guards was with a woman. I can't see her face.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." He says, kissing the woman's neck.

"No one will catch us." She giggles. "I need some attention and he's not here to give it to me." Wait... I recognize that voice.

The woman's face is clear now. It's Sara. That whore!

I feel my blood begin to boil. How could she do this to King Ryan?! Does she not realize how lucky she is the have him?! Okay, I have Two options here; I can confront her, or I can leave...

"Hey!" I shout, revealing myself. Okay, looks like my body is making the decision for me.

The guard pushes Sara away. Instead of getting nervous, Sara crosses her arms. "What? I'm busy." She pulls the guard close to her again. Wow, she seriously has no shame.

"Back away from him. You don't want to do this." I warn.

"And what are you going to do?!" She throws her head back in laughter. "Are you going to go tell on me? Everyone knows about your little obsession with the King. It's really sick," She scoffs. She steps away from the guard and steps closer to me. "It's embarrassing, really. I almost feel bad for you. You think he cares about you? He won't even listen to you. Remember who has the ring on their finger." She holds out her hand. "He clearly chose me over you. So I suggest you back off, and just give up before you do something stupid." She smirks.

I sigh and begin to walk away. Why would King Ryan believe me? I'm just some random girl he found...

No. I'm a girl he saved. He kept me around for a reason. "No." I turn back around. "No, I will not back down. Now I have a suggestion for you! You should start begging for forgiveness because King Ryan WILL be hearing about this, and he WILL NOT be happy about it. Kiss the ring goodbye, because it's going to be on my finger soon." I snap.

Sara stands there, stunned. I guess once someone dishes it back, she doesn't know how to react. Two can play this game.

I leave the area. I need my King to come back home....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Riley," Hunter shakes me awake. "He's home early." 

I spring up instantly. Hunter doesn't even have to say who it is. I already know. I start to rush out the door.

"Miss Riley!" Hunter calls, making me stop. I look back, giving him a confused look. He's looking at the floor, embarrassed. "You... uh... might want to get some clothes on before going out there."

I look down, realizing I'm completely naked. "Oh," I blush. "Good call."

Hunter shuffles past me, eyes glued to the floor. Once he leaves, I throw my usual clothes on and rush out the room. I run as fast as my feet can carry me, all the way to the throne room.

King Ryan's guards are escorting King Brendon to the dungeon. 

"Let me go!" he shouts as the guards carry him away. "Please! I'll tell you what I need to know! I just want to go back home! I have a fiancee waiting for me!"

King Brendon got a new fiancee? Well, good for him.

King Ryan follows not to far behind the guards. "My King!" I leap into his arms.

The king catches me, blushing. "Miss Riley?! Well, aren't you full of energy toda-"

I cut him off, crashing my lips to his. I've been craving his touch. I couldn't wait anymore.

Stunned at first, King Ryan kisses me back, his hands roaming my back. He slips one hand up to tangle in my hair. 

"I missed you." I whisper, my lips lingering around his.

"I missed you too." He grins. "But, right now, I have to interrogate King Brendon. When I come back, we can... catch up.." King Ryan bites his lip.

Ha. Take that, Sara.

"Let me come with you," I whimper. I don't want to be away from him any longer. "I'm really curious to know why he would want to attack Achievement Island."

I follow King Ryan to the dungeon. 

"Please!" King Brendon is already begging. "I can't leave her alone! She's wondering where I am! You have to let me go!"

"Look at you. You can hardly call yourself a man! Begging for you life, and all. We will release you when you tell us who the leader of the attack is!" The Mad King roars. 

"I don't care what happens to me!" King Brendon growls. "I need to make sure she's okay! She needs me home with her!"

"Who?" I can't help but ask.

The Mad King glares at me. "That's really not important right now." He directs his attention back to King Brendon. "Answer me! Who's behind all of this?!"

"I don't know!"

"You're lying!"

"No! This is all I have!" King Brendon takes out a letter and throws it on the ground. The Mad King retrieves the letter. "I swear! I know nothing! It says it all in that letter! I wasn't going to go through with the attack, anyway! Not anymore...."

The Mad King's eyes shift to King Brendon. "Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want me to."

"Who is she?" The Mad King crosses his arms.

"My fiancee. My future queen. She doesn't want me to do this. And she's right. This has done nothing but put my island in danger. I want to protect everyone. It's my job."

The Mad King is now gone. "Why the sudden change?" King Ryan asks.

"She showed me... a different way. I'm glad that she's changed me for the better." King Brendon smiles at the memory of his precious fiancee.

"I don't believe that!" I bark. "About three weeks ago, you were nothing but a heartless person! Don't tell me that you suddenly changed!"

"If you met her, you would understand! Olivia has helped me so much!"

I freeze. Olivia? My Olivia? I step forward from the shadows. "I'm.... I'm Riley... Do you mean my friend Olivia...?" She's.... she's alive and safe... I couldn't be more relieved.

King Brendon grins. "Riley! Olivia talks about you all the time! Thank heavens you're alright!"

I'm assuming he doesn't remember wanting to marry me. That's fine with me. "My King," I turn to King Ryan. "We have to send him home. He needs to tell Olivia I'm okay."

I take a look at his eyes. It's the Mad King. "But we have to torture room ready." he whines. Whining? Why is the Mad King whining?

I cross my arms. "This man goes home. Right now." I command and storm out.

As I'm leaving, I hear King Brendon chuckle. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's been affected by a woman."

"I would keep my mouth shut, if I were you." The Mad King growls.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit alone in the council room. I'm glad Olivia is okay. That's one thing I don't have to worry about. Now, about Sara....

King Ryan comes into the council room. "Mind if I come in, Miss Riley?"

I shake my head. "I don't mind at all."

King Ryan pulls out a chair and sits at the round table. He pat the chair next to him. Without further instruction, I sit next to him. He pulls out the letter that he received from King Brendon. King Ryan separates the pages. Turns out, there are a total of three letters. "To whom it may concern," King Ryan begins to read aloud. "If you are receiving this letter, I acquire your assistance. You are among the few that has the required skills to help with my quest. Achievement Island has six Kings. Five too many if you ask me. There should only be one King for an island. You may not know my identity, for if I am discovered, it will be considered treason. If you choose to accept this mission, please send your letters to the address posted on this letter. From there, you will receive word on your appointed jobs for the attack. What will you be getting out of this, you may ask? This cannot be revealed at the time. But rest assured, your reward will be great."

"So who is this from?" I ask after King Ryan slams down the first letter.

"I don't know..." King Ryan grumbles. "But... from the sounds of it, it's one of my fellow Kings. "Achievement Island has six kings. Five too many." That's what the letter says. So since I know I didn't write this, there are five possible traitors."

"But why! Why would any of them do this? You're all friends, right?!"

"We are. Which is why I find it hard to believe that one of them is behind all of this." He sighs. "Why did it turn out this way?" King Ryan unfolds the second letter. "To whom it may concern, thank you for the swift replies. Welcome to the Shadow Army. The roles are as followed. Callie Isle, distraction team. Valnaught Island, attack. Jarda Valley, armory and weapons and attack. Ageway, defense and back up attack" King Ryan stops reading the list. "There are like ten other islands listed here! How much help did they recruit?!" King Ryan slams the second letter down. He leans back, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.

"My King," I mutter, climbing on his lap. Seriously, I can't help it. 

Once King Ryan feels me on his lap, he relaxes and wraps his arms around my waist. "I think we're in trouble, Riley," He sighs. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're not alone. You have the council, your people, the other kings, and more importantly, me." I blush. I sound so full of myself, but I need him to know that I want to support him and be on his side to the brutal end. "But, " I continue. I couldn't stop myself from saying it. "Just don't depend on-"

"Sara," He finishes my thought. "I know about the guard. Hunter told me the minute I walked into the castle. I don't care. She can have him. I have other things to worry about. But I'm getting that damn ring back."

Hunter? He really is looking out for me        

"Besides," He continues. "I think I have someone that I want way more than I want her."

I find myself getting lost in his cool blue eyes. King Ryan studies me. "Please," he leans in. "Help me forget about all of this. Even if it is for just a few hours."

I feel myself tremble. I nod. I'm not quite sure what to expect. If we decide to go that far, I'm just glad it's not the Mad King. I crave the gentle touch of King Ryan right now.

King Ryan lifts me and sets me on the table. He stands in between my legs. My legs dangle off the edge. He chuckles. "I don't know why, but that's so cute. You look short." He teases, resting his forehead on mine.

"Hey, I'm not short! I'm average." I blush. "Don't make fun of me, you jerk."

King Ryan smiles. "You just called your King a jerk. That's what I really like about you." He presses his lips to mine, gently nipping at my bottom lip. I rest my hands on his chest while he slides his finger tips up my arms, barely touching me, causing me to shiver. "But I also like the fact that you're tough, but yet you're so fragile when it comes to me."

I silence him by connecting our lips once again. We stay like this for a few minutes, nothing but sweet kisses. Ryan being as loving and caring as possible. He slides his hands down from my shoulders, stopping right above my chest. "If I do something you don't want me to do, we can stop."

I nod. He's the King! He can have whatever he wants, and I love how he's making sure that I'm okay with it. He's so sweet.

King Ryan's hands slide down my chest softly, gently squeezing. He moves down to my neck, gently biting. I tilt my head back, enjoying every kiss, small touch, and gentle bite I receive from the King. He doesn't have to be rough to make me want him. I honestly wouldn't mind if he wanted to take me now.

As King Ryan continues to kiss and nip at my neck, he moves his hands to the buttons of my shirt. He pauses, as if waiting for permission. "Go ahead." I whisper.

He unbuttons my shirt, sliding it off my shoulders. He stops kissing my neck to take in the sight before him. "Absolutely breathtaking." He whispers before leaning in for another kiss. I never would expect this sweet, sensitive side from King Ryan. I guess I'm still expecting the rough side from the Mad King.

He pulls back, looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't resist it. I want more." His hands slide up my thighs. "But can I have your permission to go further?"

He really doesn't need any permission from me. I nod, allowing him to go on.

The door cracks open, causing us to jump. Olivia is standing in the doorway, a sword in hand. "WHERE IS MY- Riley?" She stops mid sentence.

"Heeeey, Olivia." I weakly smile, puling my shirt back on. I hop down off the table, wobbling. King Ryan wraps an arm around my waist to support me. My legs are weak from... oh, you know... EXPECTING TO GET LAID AND THEN NOT HAPPENING!

"Olivia," King Ryan frowns. "This is the first time we've met, and yet, I'm extremely annoyed at you, as if this has happened before."

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" She smiles, raising her eyebrows.

"How did you get here?" I ask.

I snuck on the ship. I waited until the right moment to strike! Oh, by the way, can I get some food? I haven't eaten anything all day!"

King Ryan rests his head on top of mine. "I guess we'll continue this later." He sighs, loud enough for only me to hear.

Damn it, Olivia....


	6. The Decision

"-So, after you left, I ran to the castle. That's where Brendon found me and it was love after that." Olivia finishes her story as we make our way to the ship, while King Brendon drapes his arm around her. "That reminds me," She punches him in the ribs. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING?!" She shouts.

King Brendon rubs his side. "I was kidnapped! I didn't really have a choice!"

"I was worried! You hear me?! WORRIED!" Olivia scolds, pelting him with punches.

"Ow! Stop it, crazy! It wasn't my fault!" King Brendon attempts to shield himself.

"Well," I clear my throat, attempting to save poor King Brendon. "I'm glad your doing okay. I thought something bad happened to you. How's your family? And mine as well?"

"Oh, my family is at the castle living with us. And your parents...." Olivia pauses. "They're fine. They just think that you're dead. Your mom hasn't left the house in weeks. She's horrible depressed. And even though your father is grief stricken, he's still trying to provide for her. But this is great! You can come home now and everything will be okay!"

I look over at King Ryan. He gives me a weak smile and a nod. "It's fine if you want to go back home. I understand." 

"Great! Then it's settled!" Olivia claps. "Let's go get your things!"

I look down at my feet. "I can't go back with you guys."

"What?!" Olivia shouts. "Why? You have to come home! You and your family can come live in the castle with me! We have plenty of room!"

"I don't know what I want to do right now..." I cross my arms. I want to see Mom and Dad again... But how could I leave my King behind? 

"We'll stay a few days! It will give you time to think!" Olivia offers.

"Babe, we have to get back to Callie Isle." King Brendon tilts up Olivia's head to face him. "I know you want to give her time. But we have an island to rule. Two days, tops. Okay?"

"Okay..." Olivia agreed, reluctantly.

King Ryan motions two guards to us. "Follow these two. They will show you two your room for the next two days."

Olivia and King Brendon follow the guards. I start walking back into the castle. King Ryan takes my arm. "Wait," He guides me through the hallways. "Let's talk in here. No one will bother us." King Ryan leads me into his room. I gulp as he closes the door behind us. "Why didn't you leave? Nothing is stopping you."

"I...." I begin to fidget. What answer does he want from me? "I didn't want to leave.... I miss my family, but I...." I hesitate before continuing. "I want to stay with you."

King Ryan steps close to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And why is that?"

"I'm your loyal subject. I'm not going anywhere."

"But I know how much you love your family." King Ryan reminds me.

"What do you want, my King?" I look up at him with hopeful eyes.

He bites his lip, avoiding eye contact. "I want you to do what makes you happy. I don't want to be the one to stop you from seeing your family."

"What does the Mad King want?" I hold my breath. I feel I might regret asking this.

The Mad King's eyes turn dark. "You're not going anywhere." his voice is low and threatening. "I don't care what he said. You're staying here with me." He places his hand behind my neck. 

"Then I'll stay." I gulp.

The Mad King smirks. "As if you actually had a choice. I wouldn't let you leave. You," his lips are close to my neck. "Belong to me. Understand? You're mine." He begins biting, leaving dark marks.

I could use this to my advantage. "I'll stay on one condition." 

The Mad King stops and pulls back. "You're making demands? Do you realize who you're talking to?" He cocks an eyebrow.

Damn it he's so sexy... Keep it together, Riley. You better not miss this opportunity. "I'll stay if you admit that you need me."

"Need you?" The Mad King snarls. "The Mad King doesn't "need" anyone. I could have any woman I please. There's nothing that special about you. I can easily replace you."

I keep a straight face to hide my heart break. "Then find a replacement." I push him off and storm out. If he can't admit that he needs me, then I won't be wasting my time here.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The reason Lazer is in the center," Eric says. "Is because King Geoff is the ruler of rulers. There was room for one more ruler on this mountain. King Jack, being the second in command, expected his town to be here. However, King Geoff assigned King Ryan to the center."

"How did King Jack react?" I ask, enthralled into the story.

"King Jack was furious. "Why am I not in the center?! If I'm second in command, I should be ruling in the center with you. Not Ryan!" He roared. King Geoff tried to explain, but King Jack didn't want to hear it. Nothing ever came of the situation. But King Jack and King Ryan have never gotten along, as you learned from your first lesson." Eric closes the book. "I think that's all for today."

Once Eric finishes the lesson, I leave the library. It's interesting. King Jack and King Ryan's feud. I wonder if King Jack still holds a grudge?

"Little sister," Hunter appears at my side. "Come with me to town. King Ryan is sending me out to get a few things. The other five kings are here right now."

"They are? Why?"

"It's King Ryan's turn to host the meeting. So how are you today?"

"I'm okay." I sigh. It's been a few hours. Why hasn't he just admitted he needs me yet?

"You don't seem okay." Hunter readjusts his hood. Why does he wear the hood? "Is it the King?"

"Yeah," I admit. "But it will get straightened out soon. Hey, random thought, if I left, what would you do?"

"I would come with, of course," Hunter smiles. "Where ever my little sister goes, I'll follow. I have to protect you.

I freeze.

I'll always protect you! No matter the cost. I hear Isaac's last words ring in my ears. "My brother said something similar to that." I comment.

Hunter shrugs. "It's a big brother's job."

Yeah, I guess....

I study Hunter's jaw line. Seriously, he reminds me of my brother. But Isaac is dead. But still.... "Hunter," I ask, reaching out to his hood. "Why do you wear-"

Hunter moves out of the way. "It's a nasty scar on my cheek that goes all the way up to my forehead. You don't want to see it." 

"Hunter, what was your life like before coming here?"

"You're asking a lot of questions today." He chuckles.

Three questions is a lot?

"I don't remember," Hunter answers. "I woke up on King Ryan's ship. He said I was floating in the ocean. He brought me on board and had his crew tend to my wounds. I have no memory of anything before that. King Ryan saved me."

"So, then why would you leave to come with me?" I ask.

Hunter shrugs. "I have this weird feeling to protect you. I don't know what else to tell you."

Madison rounds the corner, freezing when she sees Hunter. 

"Ah, Madison. Hello!" Hunter waves.

"Hello, Hunter." I notice a blush sweep across her face. Hmmmm.. Interesting.

"Hey! I've got something to do, so Madison, can you go with Hunter to town!" I shout as I run off.

"Wait!" Madison shrieks.

I continue running, chuckling to myself. I'm so mean sometimes.

I run into King Ryan on the way. "Oh," He says. "Hey."

"Hi." I cross my arms. I'm not mad at King Ryan. It's the Mad King.

King Ryan bites his lip, as if he's contemplating something. "I'm sorry about... you know... Him. He's just really proud."

"But did he mean what he said?"

"No," King Ryan shakes his head. "Don't listen to him."

"So then, do you need me?"

King Ryan nods without hesitation.

"I need you to say it."

King Ryan places his hands on either side of my face and draws me in for a kiss. Again, a slow, loving kiss. Just the way I like it.

"I need you," He whispers as he pulls away. "I do. But if you want to leave, I wouldn't dare try to stop you. I wouldn't let the Mad King try either."

"I.... still don't know what I want.." I admit. "I want to stay here with you, but I want to see my family, too."

"I understand..." King Ryan nods. "But if you do stay, you can look forward to this," King Ryan gently presses his lips to mine. I press against him, wanting more contact. I need more...

"Sir, the meeting will be starting soon." A guard clears his throat.

King Ryan sighs. "I'm on my way." He waits for the guard to walk ahead. "Please, wait for me in my room. I'll be there in about an hour."

My pulse quickens. His room? Does that mean....?

I nod and he plants a kiss on my forehead before leaving. Why does he want me in his room?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit on his bed impatiently. How long was this going to take?

Small raindrops begin to pelt the window. Within minutes, it's a downpour. I guess it's a good thing Olivia and King Brendon stayed. They would have been caught in this horrible storm.

The door springs open, causing my heart to flutter. King Ryan stands in the doorway, smiling. "I'm sorry. It took longer than expected. I was showing the King's their rooms for the night."

"They're staying?" I ask as King Ryan approaches the bed.

He nods. "I wouldn't send them out in that." King Ryan points to the window.

I stand from the bed. He instantly places his hands on my back. I run my finger through his hair. "What am I doing here, my King?"

"I just figured if you do decide to leave, our time is limited." He explains, his lips inches from mine. "There are things I want to do before you leave me forever." His lustful eyes lock on me.

I try to seem calm, but I'm freaking out on the inside. "I never said I was leaving for sure." I remind him. 

King Ryan begins to unbutton my shirt. "I don't want to take any chances. I want you, and I won't miss an opportunity to have you." King Ryan removes my shirt, then my leggings. I feel his eyes study every inch of me as I help remove him of his clothes. I can't help but let my eyes travel around his body. He wraps his strong arms around me, planting kisses around my neck and cheeks. "I need you." he says in between kisses. "I desperately need you." His deep, sweet voice drowns out the rain and the distant rumble of the thunder. He guides me to the bed. I take my place as he goes around the room, blowing out all the candles that illuminates the room.

Before my eyes can adjust to the dark, King Ryan is hovering over me, nipping at my neck. His hands roam my body, being a gentle as possible. As he continues, I notice his rubs and grabbing becoming rougher. Occasionally, dragging his nails down my sides. "Listen," he hisses. His tone has completely changed. It's the Mad King. "I'm only going to say this once, so you better not ask to hear it again," He warns. He presses his body down on me, grinding down. "I need you. And if you left me, I would miss you. No one is ever going to replace you. I saved you for a reason. I'm in love with you."

I open my mouth to speak. The Mad King begins to force himself in, filling me completely.

"I need to now know," He stops moving. I try to push into him, for more friction, but he holds me down, causing me to whimper. I don't want to talk. I want more of him. "No matter what you decide, no matter where you're at, I need to know that you're always going to be mine."

"I think I've always belonged to you." I try to control my heavy breathing. "I've been yours since the beginning."

"Good girl," He nips at my ear. He begins thrusting slowly, not giving me enough. As he continues, I hear him try to keep control of his breathing as well. This is the effect I have on him. "Because I'm feeling generous, I'm going to let you choose for our first time. Do you want me, or Ryan?"

Damn, that's a tough choice. Rough or sweet? "King Ryan." I answer. 

"As you wish." The Mad King gives me one last harsh kiss before switching to King Ryan.

"Welcome back." I give him a kiss on his cheek as he begins thrusting deeper.

King Ryan tangles a hand in my hair as the other massages my breast. "I'm upset," He admits, his thrusts getting deeper. "I wanted to be the first to say I love you. Not him of all people."

King Ryan was slow, in the most amazing way possible, hitting every spot perfectly. Every so often, a moan would escape my lips, not caring how loud or who can hear me. The thunder roars in the distance, setting the perfect mood. "I'm yours," King Ryan pants. "Say it back."

"I'm all yours," I moan. "I belong to you."

When he wasn't kissing my neck or chest, he was whispering about how much he cares about me. Finally, begin to clench around him. King Ryan slides his tongue in my mouth, muffling the noise. His thrusts begin to pick up speed as he spills into me. 

Panting, he pulls out and lays next to me. "Goodnight, beautiful." He whispers and plants one last kiss near my ear. I begin to drift off in his arms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake the next morning, still wrapped in King Ryan's arms. I find myself studying his face as he sleeps. He's lightly snoring. He looks so calm as his chest rises and falls. I can't stop myself. I steal a kiss from him as he sleeps, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Hm?" He opens one eye. Oh, he looks so sexy when he's half asleep.

"Good morning." I smile.

"Good morning." He says before drawing me in for a kiss.

"Sir!" A voice shouts through the door. "The throne room! Come quick!"

King Ryan jumps out of bed. He throws on a robe. "Here," he tosses one to me. Without saying a word, I put it on.

We exit King Ryan's room. Hunter is standing by the door, waiting. "Riley?!" I hear the surprise in his voice. I'm guessing he looks just as shocked.

"No time! Throne room!" I blush. We rush to the throne room.

The place is trashed. The red majestic drapes are tattered. The rugs are torn. The throne, bashed up. Words are scribbled into the walls. Who would do this? And why here?

"All the Kings left this morning, sir." Hunter informs us. "They left early this morning, when the rain stopped."

"All hail the true king," Ryan begins to read all the messages. "One ruler over all, Down with the Kings," King Ryan pauses at one message. He takes a closer look. "Your new lover is in danger."

I stare at the message. Did that mean me? I mean, I know I was loud last night, but not that loud, right? No one should've heard me.

"Miss Riley," King Ryan turns to me slowly. "You.... you have to leave."

"But, my King-"

"I need you to be safe," He cuts me off. "And you're not safe here. You need to go home." His eyes are full of sadness. "At least, until I can figure out who is doing this."

"So I don't get a say in this?!" I shout, stepping closer to him. "We fuck and then you send me away?!"

I know there are guards and servants in the room. I don't care. He can't do this to me!

"Riley," The Mad King's eyes flash. "He's right. You need to leave. Don't give us a hard time about this."

"I'm not going anywhere! You can't make me leave! I want to stay by your side and help fight this!" I argue.

"Don't make me angry, Riley! You really don't want to see that side of me!" The Mad King snarls. "You're leaving! That's final!"

We stare each other down, neither one wanting to back down. Finally, The Mad King sulks off.

He can't make me leave... I can't leave him...


	7. Seperation

We are on the docks of Mogaria for possibly the last time. The servants load my bags in the ship. King Brendon and Olivia rush on the ship. "I'm going home with my man and my best friend!" Olivia cheers.

I smile weakly. I'm glad that Olivia is happy. But she's so wrapped up in her own happiness, she doesn't even notice I'm upset.

Hunter places his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, you have me to help you through this." He assures me. He slings his bag over his shoulder and heads on the ship. I'm happy that Hunter is coming with me.

King Ryan is standing by the ramp, waiting for a goodbye. I attempt to walk past him. "Riley," his words causes me to freeze. I can't ignore him. No matter how angry I am with him. "I don't want to say goodbye like this. Please talk to me."

"I don't understand," I avoid his gaze. "You brought me here. I swore my loyalty to you, and you send me away?"

King Ryan steps closer to me. He cups his hands around my face. "You are important to me. And if anything was to happen to you, I would descend into madness. More than I already am."

I look away. There's nothing he can say to me to make me forgive him. He's forcing me away. I want to stay. I want to help him overcome this but he won't let me. Could it be he doesn't trust me?

The rest of the council members approach the ship, with bags in their hands. "King Ryan has ordered us to come with you." Madison says, skipping past me. I'm sure she's happy. I know she would miss being away from Hunter. I wish she would just admit she likes him. I would love to see how Hunter would react to that.

I look at King Ryan, waiting for an explanation. "I need to make sure you are protected." He answers.

"And what about you?!" I shout. 

"I don't care what happens to me. Someone has threatened your safety and I won't be taking any chances."

Terry and Gabe, dash onto the ship, thrilled to accompany me. Carolyn follows reluctantly. I know she's going to miss King Ryan. Not as much as me, though.

"You better get going." King Ryan says sadly.

"Yeah..." I glue my eyes to the ground. "When am I going to see you again?"

King Ryan shuffles his feet. "I don't know." He shakes his head. "I wish I knew. Just know that I love you."

I allow him to embrace me. I hug him back. Even though I'm mad, this could be the last time I see him.

I board the ship. I lean on the railing. King Ryan watches as the boat takes off. God, I'm going to miss him....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, far do you think I can throw this rock?" Gabe turns to Terry.

"Do it!" Terry cheers. 

"Wow, we are officially bored. We need to find something to do." Carolyn yawns. "Come on, let's explore the ship."

"You all go without me...." I sigh.

The council goes below deck. Hunter stays with me. "You miss him already, don't you?" He asks.

"I can still see the island..." I stare off into the distance. "I wonder what he's doing right now...."

"You should try and be positive. He's doing this to protect you."

"I know!" I shout in frustration. "I just wish I could be with him! That's where I belong! He can't treat me this way! He didn't even ask what I wanted. He's so selfish...."

"Please, just try and be understanding-"

"Just leave me alone...." I grumble. No one understands. I need to see him. How could he send me away? How could people expect me to be okay with this?!

Hunter sighs. "I'm going to-" Hunter pauses and locks onto something in the distance. "Wait a minute...."

The object is getting bigger. It's a boulders, being hurled at the ship!

"Every one, look out!" Hunter shouts. The boulder smashes into the body of the ship, causing a huge hole. "Everyone, into the life boat!"

"What's going on?! Who's attacking us?!" I ask. Before I could get any answers, I'm being swept away. I turn to find Madison, carrying me to a life boat with Olivia and King Brendon.

"Sorry, Riley," She throws me into a boat. "You go with your friends."

"What about you guys?!"

"We need to stay and fight." Carolyn answers as the attackers draw near. "We'll keep them busy. Everyone needs to get back to Achievement Island quick."

I sit, conflicted. We're going back to Achievement Island. I can see my King again. But... what about the council...?

"Okay, we're lowering the boat now. As soon as you hit the water, start peddling!" Terry instructs the crew. "They aren't looking for you guys. They think what they want is still on the ship. No one worry about us."

I jump back on the ship as they lower the life boat.

"Riley!" Olivia shouts. "What are you doing?!"

"I have to stay by my team. Don't worry about-"

"I thought we were a team! You can't leave me again!" Olivia is on the verge of tears.

"Please, this is something I must do!" I call as the boat is being peddled away in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, Olivia." I whisper to myself.

"That was stupid, Riley!" Hunter scolds.

"Well, it's too late now." I shoot back.

"Don't you realize? These people are probably after YOU! And now you're sitting here for them to take!" Hunter growls.

"They aren't taking me anywhere. We are going to fight who ever this is!" I break out my bow and arrow, ready to fight.

The attacker's are now climbing on board, swords drawn. The council pushes forward. Hunter stays close to me.

"Riley! Go hide!" Hunter commands.

"No!" I start climbing the ship's mass, for a better view. "I'm staying and fighting!"

"Riley Anne Thomas! You go hide right now before I get angry!" Hunter shout.

I freeze. He sounded like Isaac. He would yell my full name when he was angry at me. "How did you know my full name?"

"Huh?" He turns around. "This isn't the time for-" Hunter is being knocked to the ground.

"Hunter!" I draw my bow, shooting his attacker in the shoulder. I hop off the mass to check on Hunter. His hood was knocked off as he was thrown back. He has red hair, green eyes. Just like Isaac. Except he has a scar from his eyebrow to then middle of his head

"Isaac?" I kneel down to him.

"Hunter!" Madison kicks off the person she was fighting with and rushes over to his side. "Oh, are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Ugh..." Hunter (or Isaac) sits up with the help of Madison. "I'm alright." He flips his hood over his head.

"Hey! We could use some help over here!" Carolyn shouts, trying to fight two attackers at once.

Hunter springs back into action, helping Carolyn. Only three more people. Terry and Gabe handle two. Madison is fighting one. I climb back onto my post, shooting some of the enemies.

Once all of them are dead, or running away, we realize the ship is still sinking. "Get to the last life boat!" Hunter (or Isaac...? I'm really confused...) shouts. We follow him into the boat, lowering ourselves into the water.

"That was ridiculous," Terry shook his head. "Where the fuck did they all come from? And why did they attack us?"

"I don't know," Gabe grumbles as he paddles the boat toward Achievement Island. "But we need to get back to the island."

I can't tear my eyes away from Hunter. Hunter is Isaac. At least, I think he is. He looks so much like him, sounds and acts like him. But Isaac is dead. We saw him get killed. How could he be alive?

"How the hell did they get a hold of King Ryan's inventions?" Carolyn huffs.

"Inventions?" I wait for someone to explain.

"King Ryan, as we all know, is incredibly smart. In his labs, he's been developing some special tools for fighting and to make things easier in everyday live. Example, the thing making the boats ride faster towards us is a motor. These motors are being used all around Edgartopia. King Ryan is still finding more uses for this new invention." Madison explains. "King Ryan has also developed new weapons for battle. A gun, for example."

"I've heard of guns," I roll my eyes. "And I'm pretty sure King Ryan did not invent a gun."

"Really? Then who did?" Madison crosses her arms. "What you don't realize is that King Ryan has invented a lot of things. Most people don't realize he's created them, yet people use them all the time."

"Okay, so what's the big deal that the attackers has a motor? I know Hunter seems surprised." I ask.

"The motor is still in the prototype stage. No one outside of the castle has seen or heard of it. Someone must have stolen them. Someone that can easily access them." Hunter explains.

"So, someone on Achievement Island?" I tilt my head.

Hunter nods. "What we fear is true. One of the Kings is the traitor. Now, we must figure out who it is."

We sit in silence. I have to know... Is Hunter really Isaac?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pull up to the shores of Mogaria and a servant is waiting for us. "Your friends told us about the attack! Thank goodness you're okay!" A blonde servant girl... who looks very familiar greets us by the shore. The girl studies me. "Riley?!"

"Um..." I try to think. Where have I seen this.... Wait! "Abbey?!" I hug her. "You're alive?! Olivia and I though-"

"I was banished. I was sent here to Mogaria!" She explains. "Come! King Michael is waiting for you inside!"

"I would love to catch up with you, but I think my King is in danger," My eyes lower to the ground. "We really can't-"

"We can stay!" Gabe interrupts, pushing past us to get to Abbey. "Hi," He grins. "I'm Gabe."

"Hello," She smiles. "I'm Abbey." She reaches out her hand to shake Gabe's. Gabe holds onto her hand.

"Okay, now that we had a good flirt," Carolyn rolls her eyes. "Can we get going?"

I hate to admit this, but I agree with her. I just want to see my King.

"Will you excuse us, milady?" Gabe kisses Abbey's hand. She giggles as she walks away. "Let's think about this, there are six of us, and six Kings," Gabe begins. "What if we split up? Each person investigates a king."

"Split up?! Dude, that's how people get killed!" Terry scolds

"He may actually have a point," Madison says, reluctantly. "We will gather more information this way. As soon as we find something out, head back to King Ryan. There, we can share what we learn."

"So who's going where?" I ask.

"I'm guessing lover boy here,"Carolyn points to Gabe. "Is staying here at Mogaria. Terry can have Rosemarrow and spy on King Ray, Madison will go to Beardwin with King Jack, Riley can have Gavmoore and keep and eye on King Gavin. Hunter can go to Lazer with King Geoff and I'll go back to Edgartopia."

"No." I growl.

"What was that?" Carolyn raises her voice.

"What makes you think you can go running to King Ryan?" My voice is low and threatening. "He needs me by his side. I'm going back home with my King and that's final."

"Let it go, Carolyn," Terry warns. "We all know the bond between Riley and King Ryan. You better let her go to him."

Carolyn grumbles. "Fine. I guess I'll go to Gavmoore...."

"If I may ask, why are we spying on King Geoff? Surely, he's not a suspect, right? He's the King of all Kings." Gabe asks.

"Well, we're not only spying on the Kings to catch the traitor. We are also protecting the Kings," Hunter explains. "If one of the Kings is trying to get rid of the others, we must watch over them. Tis our sworn duty to the island."

"So, this is where we split?" Madison clears her throat. She's trying to be strong.

"I'm afraid so," Hunter replies, just as disappointed. "I wish you all good luck. Please, be safe."

Madison nods.

"I'm going to be waiting by the path." I say, hinting that Madison should say her goodbye. 

Abbey comes by with horses for everyone (minus Gabe). After Madison gives Hunter her long goodbye, we head off. I don't know what she told him, but Hunter came back, blushing.

Speaking of Hunter, what should I even call him? Hunter or Isaac?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should be back home in an hour," Hunter hops off the horse. We have been riding all day. "I know you really want to make it there, but the horses really need a break."

"I understand." I say, getting off the horse. Now is the perfect time to talk, anyway.

"You know, Madison said the strangest thing," Hunter scratches the back of his head. "She said she really wanted me to be careful."

"Yeah? Didn't everyone tell you that?"

"No, the way she said it was different. Like she meant something. What do you think she meant by it? Was she threatening me?"

I giggle. "I don't think that's it, Hunter," It still feels weird calling him Hunter. I feel like I should be calling him Isaac. "She likes you."

Hunter sits on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. "You saw it, didn't you?"

"Saw what?" I saw his face. I saw how he looks like my brother. Is that what he's referring to?

"My scar," Hunter removes his hood. "This," he points. "And Madison saw it, too. No one could like someone with a scar like this. So, that's impossible."

I feel bad for him. He's clearly self conscious about something he knows he can't change. It's a permanent part of his life and he still doesn't know how to live with it. "Most girls find scars sexy. I'm sure seeing that just made her like you more." I insist.

"Well, I don't know..." He grumbles. "Madison is pretty high maintenance. I'm sure she's more interested in someone like Terry." 

"Terry?" I snort. "Compared to you? Are you kidding me?" I mean, don't get me wrong. But Hunter (or Isaac) is mysterious, tall, muscular, sensitive, and good looking. What's not to like?

"Not that I care, anyway." He looks away, face turning red.

"You... you like her!" I hold back a smile.

"This... This is not the time for this!" He stammers. 

"Okay, we can change the subject," I shift uncomfortably. How do I even approach this? "So... You, um... You look like me." Nice. Great job, Riley.

"Hm? What, just because we both have red hair? Yeah, I suppose we do look a bit alike."

"Don't you get it?" I sigh. "We look alike, you were found eight years ago, my brother died eight years ago, you have a mysterious scar and were found in the ocean, and Isaac was bashed over the head and his "dead body" was thrown into-"

"Riley," Hunter cuts me off. "I know you want your brother back, but you should invent ideas-"

"I'm not!" I shout. "It makes sense! You're Isaac!"

"I have no memory of this, so I can't say if I'm your brother."

"But, Isaac-"

"We should get going." Hunter stands, getting back on his horse. I don't understand. Why is he denying this?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally make our way back to Edgartopia. "This is where we go different ways," Hunter says. "I will be on the other side of the mountain... And.." He pauses. "The brother conversation will have to wait.... I can't say for sure if I am your brother or not, but if I am, then I guess I'm pretty lucky."

"Be safe... Isaac.."

He slowly nods. "You, too." He rides off. I take a deep breath and make my way into the castle. It's time to be reunited with my King.

Servants stare as I walk through the halls. Wow, flashback to my first day. I turn into the throne room. The room is cleaned and fixed up.

There he is. My heart pounds when I see him. King Ryan is sitting on his throne and he's pouting. 

"My King," A guard is trying to comfort him. "I know it's been about a day since we heard about the attack. But King Michael promised to keep us informed-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" The Mad King shouts. "I NEED MORE INFORMATION! NOW!"

"My liege," A guard says, nervously. "We haven't received word from Mogaria yet." 

"SHOW ME WHERE MY RILEY IS!" He roars. "I need to know NOW!" This is so cute. The Mad King is throwing a tantrum.

"My King." I call, catching his attention. He freezes when he catches sight of me. He gets off his throne. I don't even get to say anything else. His lips are crashed onto mine. His arms are wrapped around me, making it almost impossible to move.

"You're alive." King Ryan sighs with relief. 

"My King, I need to tell you-"

"Oh, say that again." he begs, planting kisses on my neck.

"What?" I'm thrown off by his desperation.

"I need to hear you call my your King again," He starts nibbling on my ear. "I've missed hearing your voice."

"King Ryan," I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I really just want to take him to his bedroom, but we have more important things to talk about. "We really need to talk about-" I gasp as King Ryan lifts me and start walking out of the throne room. "Where are we going?"

He doesn't respond. He continues to carry me down the familiar halls. 

"King Ryan, we really need to talk about what happened on the ship-"

He silences me by smashing his lips to mine. "King," I pull away. "I'm being serious." He smirks, opening a room door. I realize he's taking me into his room. The memories of our first night together flood into my head. No, Riley, not now. Must warn him. "Are you listening to me?" he closes the door behind us.

"Of course, my love." He places me on the bed, crawling on top.

You know, something tells me he's not listening. "King, this is about your inventions-"

"Ah yes," He purrs. "You've heard about that?" His hands roam around my body. "Well, the fun thing about the motors are that they can vibrate. Not only is it fun to drive Gavin insane by hiding them in his castle, they have other uses. I was thinking I could run and grab one now and-"

"King Ryan, listen!" I push him off. I love the attention, but this needs to be said. "My King, when the boat was attacked, the attackers had a motor attached to the boat."

He's finally listening. "How?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Someone must have stolen it."

"This is actually serious," He moves, letting me sit up. "We need to look into this. Anything else?"

I think for a moment. "I think that's it... Oh, well, I'm pretty sure Hunter is my brother. Now, I think you're caught up."

"Good," King Ryan slides back over me. "Now, can I please get the attention that I'm trying to obtain from you?"

I sigh. "Yes, My King."

"As much as I love hearing you call me that, you don't have to always call me "King". Calling me Ryan will be just fine." He begins unbuttoning my shirt.He leans forward, biting on my lip

First name basis with the King? I can get used to this.

"MY KING!" A guard bursts into the room. "King Ray requests your presence."

"Did you seriously just walk in when the King is busy?!" I can hear the Mad King come out.

"I'm sorry, but he's requesting you... immediately. He's in the main hall now."

"Go tell him I will be there soon!" He growls, sending the guard off. He turns to me. "It's good to see you again, Riley. But it seems like I'm never going to have a turn with you." The Mad King pouts.

"You will. Eventually. Let's get all these problems out of the way first." I tell him.

He helps me off the bed, holding me close to him. "Is that a promise?"

I nod before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I promise."


	8. Paradise

"Ah, Ray," King Ryan... Er.. I mean, Ryan, says as we meet King Ray in the Main Hall. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to... discuss something with you..." King Ray looks solemn. 

I don't like the sound of this. I walk out of the hall, hiding on the other side of the wall.

"I need to know what you are hiding." King Ray says.

"I'm sorry?" Ryan tilts his head. "I don't know what you mean."

"I know about the traitor, Ryan. I need to know everything you know and why you hid this from us."

Ryan freezes. "How did you find out about the traitor?"

"Geoff is receiving threats. And we know that you knew about this. Now, why didn't you tell us." King Ray raises his voice.

King Geoff is getting threats?

"Ray, I was going to tell you. I just needed more evidence."

"Ryan," King Ray closes his eyes. "You were like a father to me. I've always trusted you. So, that's why I'm warning you about this. The Kings think the traitor is you."

"That doesn't make sense!" Ryan shouts. "My throne room was trashed! Someone attacked my ship!"

"I hate to say this, but there is no real proof that your throne room was attacked. And anyone could have attacked your ship. You are a suspect just as much as any of us. Now please," King Ray begs. "I need to know, is it really you, Ryan?"

"It's not me." Ryan's tone is hushed. 

King Ray's eyes begin to water. "The weapons, Ryan." He begins to list the reasons why he's a suspect. "The new inventions, the Mad King, the unstoppable army, the secrets. Everything is pointing to you right now."

"Ray, you have to believe me." Ryan is almost pleading.

"I wish I could." King Ray whispers.

"So, it sounds like you all have already decided that the traitor is me."

"Prove us wrong! Tell me what you know!" King Ray shouts.

"I shouldn't have to prove my innocence. It should be obvious who the real traitor is." Ryan says stubbornly.

"Then, I'm sorry, Ryan." King Ray sighs as we turns to leave the castle. "I tried. I really tried." King Ray leaves the castle, leaving a betrayed Ryan behind.

"Ryan," I peek from behind the wall. 

Ryan doesn't respond. He holds out his arms. I make my way to him, settling in his embrace. "It's not me."

"I know." I assure him.

"Why don't they know that? What reason would I want to harm my friends?"

"Whoever the traitor is must be manipulating the other kings!" I offer.

"But who?"

"I don't know..." I give up. Nothing is going to make Ryan feel better.

A guard comes through the throne room. "My King," he bows. "King Geoff wants to speak with you."

King Geoff follows behind. "Ryan," he nods. "We need you to take a trip to Callie Isle."

He has my full attention now. King Geoff wants to send Ryan away. Why would he do that if Ryan is a suspect?

"Callie Isle has give up their attack plans and we need you to go discuss a peace treaty. We could use them as an ally." King Geoff explains.

Finally! Now, I will have easy access to go visit my family whenever I want!

"I can set out immediately. Riley and I will go ourselves." Ryan slips his arm around me. I blush. It catches my off guard how Ryan is publicly being affectionate towards me.

"Are you two finally together?" King Geoff smiles.

I'm not sure. We never discussed this.

"Of course." Ryan answers.

"So what happened to Sara?" King Geoff asks. I cringe at her name.

"She's back in Edgartopia. The wedding is off." Ryan answers.

"Well, I'm happy as dicks for you guys! If you ever need anything, you can ask me." King Geoff promises. "Well, I'm off. I'll let you two prepare to leave."

"Thanks, Geoff. Just follow the guards out. Be careful going home." Ryan waves as King Geoff leaves.

"We're together?" I ask once the room is clear.

Ryan wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close. "Yes, Dear. You are mine and I am yours." The Mad King awakens to give me his response on this. "Even I'm okay with just being yours. I don't want anyone else." The Mad King promises.

"You're becoming soft," I tease. "I'm starting to have a hard time telling you and Ryan apart."

"Take that back." He smirks.

"Make me." I breathe.

"I will teach you to not confuse the two of us." The Mad King crashes his lips to mine.

"My liege!" Isaac bursts into the room. "Oh, oops..." He bites his lip.

"God damn it, Isaac!" I growl.

"It's okay, Hunter," Ryan begins to cool down, making the Mad King go away. "I'm just glad you're all right. Where is the rest of the council?"

Isaac and I exchange glances. I shake my head. We can't tell Ryan that we are trying to spy on the Kings.

"Uh, they will be around soon." 

"Riley and I are setting off to Callie Isle." Ryan explains.

Isaac's face softens. "Callie Isle... That's where you lived, right, Riley?"

I nod. "You should come with us!" I offer. "Maybe you will start remembering things when you meet Mom and Dad."

"Riley, he has to stay here. Someone needs to watch the kingdom." Ryan explains. Once he sees my disappointment, he quickly adds, "But he can come on the next trip! I promise!"

"Well," Isaac clears his throat. "Have a safe trip. Shall I prepare a crew?"

"No. Riley and I will be traveling alone." Ryan says.

I blush at the thought of us alone at sea.

"Come along, Riley." Ryan motions me to follow as he leaves the room.

As I pass Isaac, I pause to whisper. "Did you find anything?"

"No. King Geoff is innocent." Isaac responds.

"When the others get back, share what you all learn. One of you had to figure out who the real traitor is. Ryan and I will return withing the week. When I get back, fill me in on everything I missed."

"I shall do my best." Isaac promises.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan sets up the wheel to go straight. "There," he sighs. "Now, I can pay attention to my Riley." He says, in between planting kisses on my shoulder. "It's getting late. Shall we turn in?"

I look to the sky. "But, Ryan, it's still sun set. It's not that late."

"I insist that we go to bed early." Ryan raises an eyebrow.

"But why would we go to sleep? We still-" 

Ryan silences me with a kiss. "I  _really_  insist we get to bed." He says, breathlessly.

Oh, now I get it.

Ryan guides me into the Captian's Quarters and wastes no time. As soon as the door closes behind us, he slams my into the door and roughly bites onto my neck. I squeak at the sudden attack. As he continues to nip at my shoulders and neck, he rips my shirt down the middle. It's a shame. I really liked this shirt, but I guess that doesn't matter right now. Judging how rough he's being, I'm assuming the Mad King is out to play.

 "Mad King?" I ask.

I feel him smirk into my neck. "Now you can tell us apart? I'm doing my job right." Ryan flings me onto the bed and positions himself on top of me before I can realize what's happening. "I've waited too long for you," He says, removing the rest of our clothing. He settles in between my legs. "And now that I have you, you can be as loud as you want. No one is going to hear you out here." Ryan palms my breasts roughly. He nibbles on my neck. I feel bruises beginning to form. "My goal for tonight is to make you scream." He lines himself up and hovers right over me. I whine, lifting off the bed to try to feel him. He chuckles and complies to my wish, filling into me. "Such a good girl. Already ready for me." He pants. Ryan doesn't even wait for me to adjust to his size. He continues slamming into me, getting deeper each time. I reach up to touch his chest, but he holds me down. "You're not allowed to touch." He smirks. "Just lay there and feel every inch of me." Ryan, although being rough, is going a painfully slow pace. He'll speed up and once I'm getting close, he'll slow down. I glance out the window. It's now dark out. I don't know how long we've been at this. The amount of endurance he has is incredible. I wish he would just let me come.

"Damn it, Ryan!" I cry out.

Ryan chuckles. "I don't think you want it bad enough yet. You have to beg for-" Ryan suddenly pauses in the middle of his sentence. He stops thrusting and just stays in me.

This is frustrating. I was starting to get close again.... "Ryan-" I begin to whine.

"Hush." He places his hand over my mouth. "Do you hear that?" He whispers.

I try to listen. Nothing. "I don't hear-"

"Shush!" He silences me again.

".... Can we just continue?" I squirm under him, trying to get some kind of movement.

"You're cute," He smirks as he pulls out. I whimper at the loss. "But we really need to be on guard. Get dressed, Darling." The Mad King is away and Ryan is back out.

"I'm sure it was just the wind..." I grumble as I throw on a blue tunic and black leggings.

"I know it wasn't." He insists as he finishes pulling up his pants. I can't help but admire his physique in the moon light. Shirtless Ryan is definitely my favorite. "I think someone is...." Ryan pauses. "Do you smell that?"

I sniff. "I smell.... smoke." 

"Oh, no." Ryan grabs the door knob to rip open the door, but jerks his hand back. "The fucking handle is hot!" He shakes his hand to relieve the pain. I study the door. Clouds of black smoke filter in from under the door. "That's not good. The ship is on fire!"

"What do we do!" I begin to panic.

"Well, first of all, we need to calm down. The attackers probably think we're asleep. So we need to be quiet and remain calm. Okay?" Ryan tilts my head up to meet his eyes.

I take a deep breath and nod. I trust him.

"Okay, we need to get out of here. We can get out through the window there," Ryan opens the window. The window looks tight. I don't know if I can fit through it. "Now we need to find something to hang onto so we can float." Ryan looks around the room. He collects his sword and the holster.

I pick up my bow and arrows before I do anything. I don't want to leave these behind. I peek out the window. The life boat is just a small jump away. "I think I can reach the life boat from here."

"Riley, no!" I hear his footsteps hurry to try to stop me, but it's too late. I leap out the window with no problem, angling myself to catch onto the side of the boat. 

"I made it!" I cheer.

"Riley, that was stupid!" The Mad King growls. "What if you didn't make that? You could've gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't," I shrug. I crawl into the boat. I peek onto the ship deck. Flames are blazing, spreading fast. On the other side of the ship, I see a boat speeding off into the distance. "Our attackers left." I inform Ryan as I lower the boat into the water. "Okay! Jump into the water and climb into the boat!" I wave Ryan down.

The Mad King crosses his arms and shakes his head. "You didn't listen to me, so why should I take demands from you?!"

"Fine. Then burn!" I growl. He needs to stop being so pissy.

Ryan snaps out of it and offers an apologetic smile. "Sorry, we know he can be crabby sometimes." Ryan is climbing out the window. He pauses when he's halfway out.

"What are you doing? Come on!"

".....I'm stuck...." Ryan sighs.

"What?!"

"I'm fucking stuck! Didn't you hear?!" The Mad King snaps once again.

"How can you be stuck?"

".... My stomach won't fit out the window...." He mumbles. "You're tiny. So of course you had no problem crawling out this window....Damn this stupid body....."

Ah, Ryan's sexy tummy.... Wait, there's no time for that!

"I can't leave through this window." Ryan backs out. "I'll find another way out." Ryan shouts.

"Be careful!" I shout up to him.

Suddenly, I hear a crash. Ryan is jumping out of the ship, splashing into the water.

"What did you do?!" I ask, paddling over to him.

"I kicked down the door. There were no enemies, like you said, so it was safe." Ryan explains, climbing into the boat. Ryan pushes his soaked hair back. The water is dripping off his body. 

"Well," Ryan looks around. It's too dark to see where we're going. We will have to sleep and wait until morning before we go somewhere." Ryan pulls out the emergency kit and unrolls a blanket. He drapes the blanket around his shoulders and wraps me into his arms. He's shivering from the cold. 

"Someone really wants to kill you, huh?" I ask.

"I suppose so. I'm sorry you keep getting dragged into all of this."

"Don't," I warn him. "I'm happy to be with you. I don't care what happens to me."

"But I do," Ryan pulls me closer to him. "I need you to be safe."

"And I will be once all this is over." I assure him. "I'm not going anywhere."

In the moonlight, Ryan studies my bruises. "Did the Mad King do this?" He sweeps his finger tips over the bruised spots.

"Yeah," I wince. "It's okay, though."

Ryan nuzzles my neck, lightly pecking the bruises. "He's far too rough on you. You're fragile and he needs to treat you with care."

"I really didn't mind," I blush. "I'm a little upset that we couldn't finish." I admit.

"Who's a better lover?" Ryan asks, a slight pang of jealousy in his voice.

"Now that's not fair! You both feel good in different ways!" I argue.

"But who's better?" Ryan pushes.

There is no right answer to this! They're both the same person! I refuse to answer this.

"Alright then," Ryan whispers when I don't respond. He continues pressing soft kisses into my neck, occasionally sucking gently. "Let me at least finish what he started."

"Ryan, we're on a small boat in the middle of the sea." I feel the heat rushing to my face.

"So? No one will stop us," He smiles. He lays me on the floor of the boat. "I'll be gentle so the boat doesn't tip over. We can go nice and slow." He tugs at the top of my legging.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He whispers as he leans in for a kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep after my night with Ryan. The sunlight is seeping into my eyelids. I crack an eye open. I'm still in the boat, but I'm alone. Where's Ryan?

"Are you awake yet?" Ryan is standing over the boat. 

Wait, standing? I sit up. We're on land.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you this morning. I paddled to the nearest island. Want something to eat? We have some bread in the emergency kit. It's something, at least." Ryan offers.

I shake my head. "Where are we?" I ask as I rub my eyes. "Is this Callie Isle? Achievement Island?"

Ryan shakes his head. "Neither. I don't know where we are. But it seems like there's no one else around."

I get up to stretch. I step out of the boat. "So we're safe here?"

"Pretty much. No one will be able to find us here." Ryan nods.

"So....." I almost don't want to ask. "Can't we just stay here?"

Ryan bites his lip and looks out to the sea. He takes a few moments to respond. "I wish we could. Being here with you forever? No problems, no interruptions, no one trying to kill us? It sounds like paradise.... But... my people need me. We have to get back." Ryan takes my hand and kisses it. "Try and eat something. I'm going to try and locate where we are and then we can try to figure out which way home is." Ryan walks away.

I look down at the sand. I know we have to go back. But I really wish we could stay.. What is this place, anyway?


	9. Fugitives

Ryan starts preparing the boat. "The last two days have been nice. But it's time to get back. See that island over there?" He points into the distance. "That's Achievement Island. Looks like it's only a few hours away."

"But how are we this close to the island? When we left, we were a good twelve hours away!" I really wish I could stay. Something about this island feels.... comforting.

"Yeah but the life boat must have drifted back when we slept for the night. Now let's go." Ryan kisses my forehead. "We need to get back to Edgartopia."

I nod and climb into the boat. Ryan pushes the boat into the sea and we set off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I crack my back as we step out of the boat once we get close land. "Where on the island are we?" I ask.

"Hmm... Swampy area... It appears we are in Rosemarrow." Ryan looks around. He guides me out of the boat. "The town should be this way." Ryan takes my hand and starts leading me toward town.

"I want to go back...." I mumble.

"What was that?" Ryan leans closer to me.

"I wasn't ready to leave that island yet.... I felt at peace...."

"I know what you mean. But we had to leave." Ryan sighs.

"Well, what now? What's the plan?"

"The plan? Get into town, find King Ray, borrow some horses and ride home." Ryan says. "It will be smooth sailing from there." Before we reach Rosemarrow, we find the town post board. "Wait... What the hell is that?!" The Mad King roars. He stomps over to the board. He rips down a piece of paper.

I peer over his shoulder. The paper reads, "Be on the look out for King Ryan. If you see him, report him immediately."

The Mad King crumples the paper, tossing it to the ground. "Unbelievable!" He growls. "What is this garbage?! Report me? What ever for?"

"Well, now what?" I hold onto his arm.

The Mad King looks around, with a frown on his face. He pulls his hood over his head. "We hide. We need to get to the castle, unnoticed."

I follow his lead and draw my hood up. Ryan leads me into town.

"Stay close to me. Let me do all the talking, okay? We are in some serious trouble." Ryan warns.

I nod and keep my mouth shut.

The ground is soft. People chatter and litter the muddy streets of Rosemarrow. The small buildings are made of wood and stone. Where did they find stone in a swap? Oh, well....

"I'm afraid my cloak is a bit too noble," Ryan whispers to me. "No one has noticed yet, but better not risk it, right? Let's stop in a store. We could pick up some supplies and a new cloak for me." We stumble into a small shop.

"Welcome." The shop keeper greets us, not taking is eyes away from a stack of papers.

I follow Ryan around the store. Ryan browses through the cloak section. "Darling," Ryan looks over to me. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I answer.

"Me, too." He smiles, picking out a deep blue cloak. "How's this?"

"Hmm," I study the cloak. "Cute." I nod in approval.

Ryan smacks his lips. "A king isn't suppose to look "cute"." Ryan says in a low tone.

"Watch it," I hiss. "Don't let anyone hear you."

Ryan rolls his eyes, holding the new cloak in his hands. "Do you want anything?"

"We might need some food for the road-"

"No, that's stuff we need. Do you  _want_  anything? I can buy the whole store if you want."

"You can spoil me later. Let's focus on getting home alive." I remind him.

Ryan nods and grabs a few loaves of bread. He places the items on the counter.

"That'll be ten gold." The clerk says, not looking up.

Ryan knits his eyebrows. "Ten gold?!"

The clerk nods.

"That's absurd-"

I elbow Ryan in the ribs. He's starting to sound.... King- like.

Ryan clears his throat. "I mean, fine." Ryan deepens his voice, to disguise it. He hands over ten gold. The clerk accepts it, still not looking away from the papers. "May I inquire as to what you're reading?" Ryan asks, slipping on the new robe.

"There's this new thing called a newspaper. It's all handwritten, so it's a bit hard to read, but it has some pretty interesting stuff."

"What happened to the news press that King Ryan made? I heard he gave one to each of the Kings as a present." Ryan grits his teeth. He sounds almost insulted that no one is using his new invention.

The clerk shrugs. "I guess the piece of crap doesn't work."

"That's bull shit! It works and I know-"

I elbow Ryan once again.

"I mean," Ryan clears his throat. "Thank you. We'll be on our way-"

"WHOA!" The clerk shouts, his eyes growing wide.

"What?" Ryan jumps at the sound of the clerk's sudden outburst.

"King Geoff.... He's.... Dead...."

Ryan snatches the paper from the clerk's hands. His eyes scan the page, rapidly. Ryan lowers the paper, his hood falls over his eyes. The room fills with silence. 

I pull on sleeve of his cloak. He doesn't respond. He slams the paper on the desk and stomps out. I scamper behind him.

"Wait!" I call. Ryan pushes through the crowd. I struggle to keep up. "Wait, please!" I shout. I can barely hear myself over the chatter of the town. Ryan probably can't hear me either.

Ryan must be broken right now. I wish I knew what to say to help. 

I shove my way through the crowd. I spot Ryan turn into a nearby bar. I push my way to the bar and walk in

I spot Ryan at the bar top. A tall glass of ale.

"I thought you hated to drink." I say, sitting next to him.

Ryan doesn't take his eyes away from the glass. "This is for Geoff." He chugs down the drink.

I sigh. "How are you feeling?" How is he feeling? What kind of a question is that? Of course he's not okay.... A close friend of his is apparently dead....

"Fine," Another drink is in his hand. "I'm completely fine." He takes another drink.

I can't believe this. "You're lying!" I narrow my eyes at him. "How could you be okay with this?"

Ryan shrugs, finishing his second drink.

"Had enough?" I cross my arms.

Ryan shakes his head. "Just getting started."

I groan and pull him off the bar stool. Ryan throws money on the bar top as I drag him away. "Look, it's getting dark. Let's find an Inn." I instruct him.

Without another word, Ryan straightens up and guides me through the town. The sun is setting and the towns people are heading home. Ryan leads me to the local Inn.

"How can I help you?" The Inn keeper greeted us.

"We need a room, please." Ryan mumbles.

"15 gold for one night." She says.

Without arguing, Ryan hands over money.

"Right this way," She leads us up some steps. "Boy, the King's have been in the news lately. With King Ryan being banished and King Geoff being murdered."

"Murdered, eh?" Ryan tries to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," She continues. "Some people are thinking it was King Ryan. I mean, he's banished for a reason, right? Now that I think about it, I think I heard he left the island. Sounds like the perfect cover to me."

"So you think.... King Ryan pretended to leave, decided to sneak over to Lazer and murder King Geoff?" Ryan says, with no emotion.

"Why not? King Ryan right now would be ruler of the island. He has the motive." She shrugs.

"But I thought King Jack is the next ruler?" I ask. Ryan shoots a glare in my direction.

"That's so old. Within the last year, King Geoff stripped King Jack of that title and bestowed it upon King Ryan." The inn keeper explains.

Wow, I really need to catch up on my studies with Eric when I get back home.

"I never caught your names." The inn keeper says as we stop in front of a room.

"James," Ryan answers. "And this is my wife, Anne."

I feel heat rushing to my cheeks as Ryan refers me as his wife. I know it's just a cover, but to be his wife is a huge honor.

"Well, you two enjoy your stay." The inn keeper hands Ryan a key and walks back downstairs.

I follow Ryan into our room. "So, James?" I close the door behind us.

"That's my first name. Only the Kings know that. And now you, my dear wife." Ryan pulls me close to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It's just a cover." I blush.

Ryan tilts his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know it's not real. This is just an act," I rest my head on his chest. "I know things will go back to normal once we get home."

"No," Ryan tilts my head up. "I'm serious. Once we get back, I want you to be my wife."

"What?"

"I want to get married." Ryan leans in. 

"Ryan..." I blush. "When did you decide this?"

He gives me a light peck in the lips. "Today. I love you. Why wouldn't I want to be with you forever?"

"Does this have anything to do with King Geoff?" I say, softly.

Ryan's face drops. "I... I guess we could say that...." Ryan blows out the candles in the room. "Let's go to bed. We have to leave in the morning."

"Ryan...." I place my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugs me off. He moves his clothing and climbs into bed. 

"You have to talk to me. " I say, removing my clothes. If we're here for the night, I might as well get comfortable.

Ryan turns his back to me.

I slide in bed next to him. I wrap my arms around him, planting kisses on his shoulder. I notice Ryan is shaking. Maybe he's cold. I go to pull the blanket over his arms. In the moonlight, streaks of water on his cheeks. Wait.... Is he crying?

"Ryan..?" I whisper.

Ryan shakes his head and sniffles. 

I'm seeing the Mad King's most vulnerable state. I don't bother trying to get him to talk. I turn him around and cuddle him. Ryan rest his head on my chest. He sobs silently. I feel his tears drip onto my chest. I stroke his hair to calm him down. 

"Geoff...." Ryan softly whimpers.

I really wish I could help him....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes slowly open. I must have fallen asleep trying to comfort Ryan. It's still dark out, so I couldn't have been asleep that long.

Ryan is still laying on my chest. He looks up at me. "You're up?"

"Yeah.." I rub my eyes.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Ryan asks.

"No." I shake my head.

"You should try and go back to sleep." Ryan tells me. "We're going to have a long journey to Gavmoore tomorrow."

"Gavmoore?" I repeat. "I thought we were going to Mogaria and then home?"

"We're taking the long way. I kinda want to see Gavin. 'See how he's doing. Geoff was like a father to him. He must be torn up."

"We have to be careful. We can't get caught." I remind him

"I know. I just want to see.... Then, we can go to Lazer and then take a path back to Edgartopia."

"Ryan.... We are wanted fugitives.... Even if we somehow make it back... What's it going to be like? I mean, will things be back to normal...?" 

Ryan pauses. He takes a deep breath. "I really.... don't know... I don't have an answer for you... For once, I don't know...."

The room gets hauntingly silent. What's going to happen to us?


	10. The Reveal

Our horses charge into Gavmoore. We hop off and set them aside. Ryan hasn't said a word all morning. He must be still grieving for Geoff.

Gavmoore is a town built into the trees. Looking up, there are bridges connecting to all the trees. In the distance, there's a cliff with a castle over looking the forest. There's a giant rope bridge connecting the cliff and Gavmoore.

"How do we get to King Gavin?" I as we climb the rope ladder.

Ryan continues to climb. "We need to cross Gavmoore to reach the bridge to Gavin." Once we climb up, bridges are all empty. "Gavmoore is usually a happy town. Where is everyone?" Ryan peeks into a few houses as we pass.

We finally reach King Gavin's castle. "Now stay close," Ryan warns. "I'm sure there are going to be guards by the door. Let me do all the talking."

Oddly enough, there's no one watching the front doors. We walk in.

"Strange..." Ryan mumbles.

The castle is.... empty. No guards, no people, no sign of any life. We walk up a flight of steps. We hear voices coming from a room. We get a bit closer to hear.

"Gavin, please, we have to go." A small female voice pleads.

Silence.

"I know this is hard. But you have to go."

Silence.

"Gavin, please, get up." The woman sounds worn down.

I go to knock on the door. Ryan snatches my hand away. "What are you doing?" He hisses.

"They might need help." I tear my hand away and knocks before Ryan can stop me.

"Come in?" The woman sounds confused.

We walk in, hoods still over our heads. There's a man (who I'm guessing is King Gavin) bundled in bed. A beautiful woman about my age sits at his side. She has raven hair and bright honey colored eyes. 

"Um... We... were just wondering where everyone is?" I ask.

The woman slides off the bed and gestures us to follow her out of the room. We do so.

The woman closes the door behind her. "My dear travelers, have you not heard?" She sighs. We follow her down the stone steps. "King Geoff has been murdered. Gavin hasn't moved since he's heard the news. He's in terrible shock." She shakes her head. "King Jack is holding a great funeral at Beardwin. Gavin has demanded that everyone goes. Except he won't go. He's sent the guards away and everything. We are the only ones here right now." She leads us into a kitchen. She begins to boil some water. "I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Queen Tabitha. You can call me Tabby. God knows that people refuse to call me that. They say it's to informal." She mocks.

"I'm Anne. This is my husband James. We're new to Achievement Island." I introduce us.

Tabby shakes her head. "What a time to move here. Honestly. Right as our King gets murdered. This is a terrible time to come here. I wonder how Queen Griffon and Princess Lori are holding up."

"Who killed him?" Ryan finally speaks.

Tabby sighs. "Rumor has it that it's King Ryan."

"Do you.... believe that...?" Ryan asks.

Tabby pauses. "No. I've never met Ryan. But I do know this, Geoff and Gavin spoke a great deal about that man. Mad King or not, he would never hurt someone so dear to him. I believe he's innocent."

Now that I think about it, The Mad King hasn't appeared since we learned about King Geoff's death. Where is he?

Tabby pours us some tea and prepares a cup for I assume King Gavin. "Want to help me? I'm trying to get him out of bed. It's been four days since we heard the news."

"Four days? We found out yesterday while passing in Rosemarrow." I say, helping Tabby carry a tray of tea.

"We were the first to find out. Seriously, he hasn't gotten out of bed. He won't eat, he won't talk to me. The only time he spoke was when he commanded everyone to leave. That's it. He crawled back into bed and hasn't moved since." Tabby explains as we leave the kitchen. Ryan stays in the kitchen. I suppose it's best if he has a moment alone.

Back upstairs, Gavin is still in bed.

"Gav," Tabby speaks softly. "Let's try and have some tea, okay?"

The lump doesn't move. Tabby turns to me for help. "I really have no idea what to do..."

I step forward. "King Gavin," I clear my throat. "This isn't what King Geoff wants."

There's slight twitch from the blankets.

"King Geoff wants you to be happy."

There's a small mumble from the blankets. "Wot do you know?"

"I know that he wants you to move on-"

"No!" Gavin shoots up, causing the blankets to fall off of him. He looks different. I've only seen Gavin once, but the first time I saw him, he was smiling, happy, and bright. Now.... he's like a different person. His beard is unkempt, his eyes are swollen and laced with red.

I stare at the broken man before me. "No what?" I challenge him. "King Geoff was like your father, right? Do you think he wants you to behave like this?"

"You don't know him!" King Gavin growls. "You don't know what he would've wanted! If I knew who did this, I would kill them!"

"Is that what he would want?"

"I should've stopped it! I should've found the traitor sooner and-"

"And what?" I interrupt him. "How was that going to happen? How were you going to know who's behind this? You couldn't. And it's not your fault. So stop. There's nothing anyone could have done for him."

"It's my fault..." King Gavin's eyes begin to water. "I've always been the weak one. If I would have been stronger for Geoff.... If only I could.... I could...." He falls to the ground. Tabby runs to his side. "Geoff! Someone bring him back! Please! Why couldn't they come after me?! Why Geoff?!" Gavin sobs uncontrollably.

Tabby smooths out his hair. "Shhh... Gavin... It's okay..." She whispers to him.

Gavin curls into her lap, sobbing... and sobbing.

I back out of the room. Maybe I didn't help the way she wanted, but he's out of bed and he's letting it all out. Maybe that's enough.

I find Ryan standing by the front doors of the castle. "Let's go."

"Where?" I ask.

"We have a funeral to catch."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sandy wind storms of Beardwin swirl around us as we make our way into a local inn. "Tomorrow is the funeral. We should rest for the night and-"

Before Ryan can finish his sentence, a crowd can be heard outside. "What's that?" I peek out of our room. A large crowd is gathered in the center of town. There's a bonfire going. "Looks like a party." I observe. "Can we go?"

"Absolutely not." Ryan says firmly. 

I continue to study the party. King Jack, King Michael, and King Ray are gathered near the fire. "But the Kings are there."

Ryan is already in bed. I sigh and join him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Jack, King Ray, and King Michael stand on top of the platform with the casket.

We stand near the front of the large crowd. It's still difficult to hear. 

"I can't hear a thing." Ryan grumbles.

"Let's get closer." I tug on his sleeve and we inch closer to the stage.

King Gavin appears on stage.

"Gavin," King Michael pulls him into a hug. "You're here, buddy. Good to see you."

King Gavin nodded.

I sigh a breath of relief. He made it to the funeral.

"Now that we got all the sadness over with," King Jack steps forward.

"Damn, we missed the whole damn thing!" The Mad King growls.

Good to see you, Mad King.

King Jack continues. "We had this discussion last night, but it's time to be called to action. King Ryan is still no where to be found-"

"What the actual fuck?!" The Mad King seethes.

"Since he's gone, we must take the opportunity to strike. Edgartopia must be destroyed."

"Wot?!" King Gavin squeaks.

"No!" Ryan shouts.

I hold him back. Luckily, everyone is so riled up by the speech, no one hear's Ryan. "Wait." I hiss.

"Wot's going on, you guys?" King Gavin desperately tries to make sense of the situation.

"We all agree!" King Michael steps forward, ignoring King Gavin. "What's a king without a kingdom? Maybe this is snuff him out! Who's with us?!"

The crowd roars.

"It deeply saddens us all that it has to come to this," King Ray adds. "But this is for King Geoff. We must bring justice to Achievement Island!"

"King Geoff!" The crowd chants.

"We have King Ryan's Royal Council with us today." King Jack says.

What?!

Guards usher in my fellow council members. Isaac, Madison, Carolyn, Gabe, and Terry. They're all tied up and thrown to the front of the stage.

"Where is your king now?" King Michael growls at Isaac.

My poor brother, Isaac.

King Gavin pulls King Michael aside. "Mi-cool, wot are you doing?!"

"This is for Geoff, Gav! We all know Ryan did this!" King Michael snarls. "We need to avenge Geoff."

King Gavin scrambles over to King Ray. "Ray, you, too?!"

King Ray looks to the ground. "Something has to be done, Gav."

"But Ryan was like your big brother!" King Gavin argues.

"That was before Ryan was a murderer." King Ray shoots back. "He means nothing to me now."

"Wot is with you all?! You're all acting like a bunch of plebs!" King Gavin turns to the crowd. "This isn't the answer! This isn't what King Geoff would want! Think about all the innocent people! Even if Ryan did this, why make them suffer?!"

"Edgartopia is already sectioned off. All we have to do is attack. You're either with us, or against us, Gavin." King Jack steps forward.

King Gavin shakes his head. "This... this doesn't seem right... There's has to be another way!"

"Gav," King Michael places his hand on his shoulder. "It's for Geoff."

No.... King Gavin is too emotional right now... He's..

"For Geoff..." King Gavin finally says.

The crowd cheers.

"Tomorrow, we shall storm Edgartopia and put an end to The Mad King's reign of terror! But first," King Jack draws his sword. "- We take care of his Royal fools."

"STOP!" I scream, scrambling on stage. My hood falls off. I know Ryan probably tried to stop me, but the adrenaline caused me to storm the stage.

"Miss Riley?" Gavin squeaks. 

"You," King Jack points the sword at me. "Where's Ryan?!"

"Don't worry about him! You have me to deal with now! Now let them go!" I shout, drawing my bow and arrow.

Before I can move, guards are tackling me to the ground. King Jack doesn't even flinch.

"Take them all to my castle! The rest of you, prepare for battle! We leave tomorrow!"

The crowd leaves as the Council and I are being taken away. The Kings walk into the castle ahead of us. I glance back. Ryan... Where are you? 

I'm not expecting him to rescue me. I'd rather he didn't. I just want to know if he's safe. I don't want him to do anything irrational. (Because, look where that got me!)

"That was stupid, Riley," Madison growls. "You should've let us die.... Now you're stuck with us."

"I couldn't let that happen...." I mumble.

"Well, it's nice to see you. What's new?" Terry jokes, cracking a smile.

"Oh, you know, being banished, about to get killed. Other than that, not much." I jokingly shrug. Tears begin to form around my eyes. I blink them back. It didn't really occur to me how much trouble I'm actually in. I can't let them see me cry. Must stay strong.

"I'm glad to see you're okay... Sis..." Isaac weakly smiles. "I can't tell you how worried I was."

"Yeah, well now we're all going to die together. Isn't that sweet?" Carolyn rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Carolyn, how I missed your sour attitude." I chuckle.

The guards untie my council members and toss them into a dungeon. "King Jack will deal with you soon." A guard snarls.

Expecting them to do the same with me, they continue to carry me away. "Wait! Why are you taking me away from them?!" I shout.

"Riley!" Isaac reaches his hand outside the bars. A guard kicks his arm against the bar, causing a sickly, cracking noise. "AUGH!" I hear a thud from Isaac falling to the ground. "No! Bring her back to us!"

"Isaac!" I struggle. "Don't hurt them! Stop it!"

The last thing I see is the council members huddle around Isaac. Then they take me away.

I'm being thrown into a separate room. They lock me away and King Jack stands by my cell.

"I'll admit, you have guts. That's why Ryan liked you so much, right?" King Jack crosses his arms.

"I understand you're hurt over King Geoff's death..." I say softly. "But you can't hurt those innocent people. Edgartopia shouldn't have to suffer... Please..." I beg.

King Jack cocks an eye brow. "Geoff? Oh, for a gutsy girl, you sure are stupid." He answers with little emotion.

Wait.

I narrow my eyes. "You don't care about what happened to King Geoff, do you?"

King Jack shrugs. "Why should I? I'm the one who killed him."

 


	11. Goodbye

            I blink a few times. Did I hear that right? King Jack killed King Geoff? But why....

            Wait... It's all making sense now...

_"Jack is Geoff's second- hand man. If anything was to happen to King Geoff, King Jack would step up in his place."_

            " _King Jack and King Ryan have never quite gotten along."_

_"The reason Lazer is in the center, is because King Geoff is the ruler of rulers. There was room for one more ruler on this mountain. King Jack, being the second in command, expected his town to be here. However, King Geoff assigned King Ryan to the center. King Jack was furious. "Why am I not in the center?! If I'm second in command, I should be ruling in the center with you. Not Ryan!" He roared. King Geoff tried to explain, but King Jack didn't want to hear it. Nothing ever came of the situation. But King Jack and King Ryan have never gotten along, as you learned from your first lesson."_

_"Within the last year, King Geoff stripped King Jack of that title and bestowed it upon King Ryan."_

            "You were jealous!" I shout. "You wanted to be where Edgartopia is now! You wanted to be ruler of all! But once that didn't happen, you killed off King Geoff and blamed Ryan!"

            King Jack smirks. "That's a smart little girl."

            "Why would you do that?!"

            "Why not?" He shrugs. "Clearly, I'm a better ruler. Look how easy it was to fool everyone! I'm in charge now. And there's nothing you can do about it." King Jack dangles

            "I noticed Queen Griffon and Princess Lori wasn't at King Geoff's funeral. Where are they?!"

            A sinister smile spreads across King Jack's face. "Let's just say.... they were sent away."

            "So then was it you? Were you the one planning to get rid of all the Kings?"

            "That was easy. I still have so many islands waiting for a signal to attack. But when you and Ryan went away, it was the perfect opportunity to get rid of Geoff. And since no one else knew where Ryan disappeared to, he looked guilty."

            "So what now?" I grit my teeth.

            "I'm waiting for Ryan," King Jack paces the floor. "I want him to watch the one he loves die a slow painful death.

            I gulp.

            King Jack cackles at my reaction. "Don't worry. You're safe until he comes along."

            "What about my friends?!" I blurt out.

            "Oh? The Council? They're being taken care of very soon.”

            “You better not!” I growl.

            Jack smirks. “Don’t worry. We’re saving Hunter for last. We wouldn’t want you to miss the show.”

            Suddenly, a blade a near King Jack’s neck.

“Let. Her. Go.” The Mad King is standing behind him, sword drawn. Wait… He’s shaken. His eyes are damp. He looks frightened. That’s not the Mad King. It’s Ryan.

“Hmm…. that sounds like Ryan,” King Jack chuckles. “Where’s the Mad King?”

            “Doesn’t matter,” Ryan barks, arm shaking. “You’re dealing with me now! Now, let her go!”

            “Do it,” King Jack continues. “I dare you.”

            “I will!” Ryan growls. “Don’t test me, Jack! Just let her and my Council go and this can just be over!”

            “You’re not a threat, Ryan. We both know this. You have never killed a man. The Mad King has, but not Ryan. You could never go through with this!” King Jack scoffs.

            “Ryan,” I walk up to the bars. “What are you doing?”

            “Saving you.” He answers.

            “You don’t have to do this.” I whimper.

            “For you? Yes, I do. I’d do anything to protect you. Even if it means killing a man.” Ryan’s eyes soften.

            “Oh, I should let you know,” King Jack interrupts. “While you have a blade to my throat, your Council members are being put to death right about now.”

            “What?!” I shout. “Now?! Ryan, you have to-!”

            “No! I’m saving you!” Ryan insists. “I can just kill Jack and then we can run and save them together!”

            “Ah, there’s a problem with that,” King (you know what, he’s not worth being called a king. He’s just Jack now.) Jack chuckles. “People still think you’re guilty. If you kill me and go try and save them, you will be killed on the spot. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

            “So what?” Ryan questions.

            “Maybe we can work something out.” Jack begins.

            “No!” Ryan growls. “You will release her! No questions asked!”

            “Ryan, I already told you. You are not a murderer. You couldn’t kill anyone. Drop the act.” Jack scoffs.

            “Ryan,” I sigh. “Please…”

            Ryan pauses, contemplating his options. Finally, he drops to his knees. “Fine…. Just let her go…. Please...”

            “Ha!” Jack laughs. “This is what the mighty Mad King Ryan has resorted to? Begging?! How pathetic!” Jack looks down a Ryan.

            “What do you want, Jack? What could you possibly want from me that made you do this?” Ryan keeps his eyes glued to the stone brick floor.

            “You were always Geoff’s favorite,” Jack scowls. “Now, he’s not around.” Jack snatches Ryan’s sword and holds it near him. “Get up. You’re coming with me.”

            “What about her?” Ryan asks.

            “She’ll be let go. But you need to be put away first.” Jack pokes the sword on Ryan’s chest. “Now move!”

            “I’ll stay. But the Council leaves with Riley. And Edgartopia is safe.”

            “Sure. Keep walking.” Jack leads Ryan out of the room. Two guards are rushing towards to door. “WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN MY LIFE WAS THREATENED?!” Jack roars. “Lock him up. I’m not finished here yet.” Jack instructs as the guards tie up Ryan’s hands.

            “Wait!” I reach my arm out. “Ryan! Don’t!”

            “Wait,” Ryan stops. “Can I speak to her first? Alone.” Ryan says in a soft voice.

            “You get five minutes. We’re outside the door waiting. There’s nowhere for you to escape.” Jack warns.

            “Okay, got it. Thanks.” Ryan snaps as they leave the room. Ryan approaches my cell.

            I reach out to hold his bounded hands. “Ryan… What are we going to do to get out of this?”

            “My Riley,” Ryan shakes his head. “I’m afraid it looks as though there is no way out of this.”

            “What does that mean? What’s going to happen-“

            “I want you to go home,” Ryan interrupts me. “I’m ordering you and Hunter to go to Callie Isle. Go home and forget about all of this. Don’t even think about it. Don’t think about Achievement Island, don’t think about Edgartopia, don’t think about me…”  
            “Ryan, what are you-?”

            “Please, we don’t have much time,” Ryan takes a deep breath. “I want you to know something. I love you. I wish things were different. I meant what I said about wanting to marry you. But now, it seems that it’s a promise I can’t keep.”

            “What are you talking about?!” I snatch my hands away. “Why is this sounding like a goodbye?”

            “Because it is-“

            “No!” I shout. “Why are you saying goodbye?! Why are you letting Jack win so easily?!”

            “I’m not a killer,” Ryan says sternly. “He’s right. The Mad King is the killer.”

            “Then where is he?!”

            “He’s not here!” Ryan shouts back. “As impossible as it sounds, the Mad King has a weakness. It’s you, Riley. Remember when we first met?”

            “Stop,” I turn my back to him. “I don’t want to hear this…”

            “When I saw you, the Mad King went away. Why? He was scared. He didn’t want to hurt you. So, he went away. He’s a coward when it comes to you. Instead of protecting you, he runs. “I didn’t sign up for this. I won’t be responsible. This isn’t what I wanted!” That’s what he keeps saying to me before he goes silent! I don’t know where he goes! All I know is that I’m here to protect you and I’m doing it in the most peaceful way I can think of.”

            “Answer me,” I spin around to face him. “What’s going to happen to you?”

            Ryan doesn’t answer. He looks defeated. He’s officially given up. “Promise me. You’re going to go back home. And I want you to forget about me.”

            “Ryan…”

            “Just shut up, come close, and kiss me.” Ryan steps close to the bars.

            I step as close as I can. I tilt my head. Our lips touch through the bars. I reach out, tugging his shirt to draw him closer.

            I try to memorize everything. The way he feels, the way he tastes. For all I know, this could be the last time I see him…

            I feel tears slide down my cheeks. There has to be another way. This can’t be the end for us. I just want to be with him. I’d give up anything for that to happen.

            Ryan pulls away. “Don’t cry,” Ryan reaches up his hands, wiping away my tears. “Soon, this is all be over. Once you’re home, you will feel better.”

            “You’re my home,” I sob. “You’re telling me to go home, but where is that if I’m not with you?”

            Ryan takes a deep breath. “Home is with your family. Forget about me.”

            “I’m never going to be able to forget you. You know that, right?” I sniffle.

            “For as long as I shall live, I’ll never forget you either. I love you.”

            “I love you.” I begin to sob again.

            There’s a loud bang from the door springing open. “Take him away.” Jack instructs.

            “Remember, you have me now, Jack! You have no reason to harm her!” Ryan shouts as the guards drag him away.

            “What are you going to do with him?!” I shout, tears streaming down my cheeks. “You better answer me!”

            Jack laughs. “You don’t need to concern yourself with him. But if you must know, now that I’m ruler of Achievement Island, I have to show everyone I mean business. We need someone to set an example…”

            “What kind of example?!”

            “Oh, nothing big. Just a public hanging. But that’s none of your concern. You’re free.” Jack shrugs.

            “You better not hurt Ryan!” I scream. “If you kill him, I’ll-“

            “You’ll what?” Jack glares. “Who’s going to help you? No one. And if you somehow get that pathetic Callie Isle to help you, it won’t do any good. That’s one tiny island compared to the many surrounding allies that Achievement Island has. You, alone, are powerless. You’re a stupid wench that can’t do a damn thing. So, I’m sending you on your merry way, and if you ever dare to return to my island, you will be killed on the spot. Is that understood?”

            I hesitate before answering. “…. Understood.”

            Jack smirks. “Good girl.” Jack motions two more guards into the room. “Get her out of here. Tie her hands, and throw her on the next boat out of here.”

            Guards unlock my cell. I try to lunge forward, only for my hands to be gripped tightly and tied.

            Jack shakes his head. “What a stupid, powerless girl.”

            “Well, are my friends coming with me?” I ignore his comment.

            “Oh, the Royal Council? No. Like I said, I need to set an example. Besides, they have a little more persuasion than you. I can’t just let them leave.” Jack shrugs.

            “YOU LIED?!” I begin to struggle. The guards drag me out as Jack laugh menacingly.

            “There’s nothing you can do!” Jack cackles. “I win! For once, Jack is the winner!”

\--------------------------------------------------------

            “Wait here.” The guard growls and pushes me to the ground. We are now by the front doors.

            This is my life. I’m powerless. He’s right. What have I actually been able to accomplish? I’ve been so dependent on Ryan. And now I can’t help him or my friends. They’re all going to die because I’m a worthless, stupid female.

_"Listen, I'm only going to say this once, so you better not ask to hear it again. I need you. And if you left me, I would miss you. No one is ever going to replace you. I saved you for a reason. I'm in love with you."_

            My Mad King.

            I can’t leave him. I have to save him and Ryan. And I have to help my friends. Okay, so Madison and Carolyn are pains in the ass, but I really think we were starting to get along. If I don’t help them, we’ll never have that chance. I have to help them. I need to…. But how…?

            I look around the long hallway. Only one guard is in the room with me. And it’s a guy. Hmmm…

            “Excuse me,” I pretend to look uncomfortable. “I-“

            “Be quiet.” He snaps.

            “Dude, we have an issue,” I whine. “I have to pee.”

            “What?” He looks uncomfortable. “I don’t care. Hold it.”

            “I will pee right on this carpet. King Jack with make you clean it up. I suggest you save yourself the trouble and just take me to pee.” I threaten.

            The guard looks around. “Well, it appears we won’t be leaving for quite some time…. Okay,” He pulls me up. “Here’s how it’s going to work. This castle has private outhouse built in the castle.…. I suppose it’s an in-house now, but whatever,” He shrugs. “Anyway, I will wait outside the door. I won’t untie your hands. Just do what you have to do and hurry.”

            We reach the… um… in-house? Seriously, what do we call this? The guard throws me in.

            I reach into my carrying pouch and pull out a small dagger. This is the same dagger I found when I was looking for weapons. This is the dagger I threatened Ryan with.

            Ryan…. Hang in there….

            I bite on the handle of the dagger and finally cut through the rope.

            There’s a loud bang on the door. “What’s taking so long?” The guard growls.

            “I might need a bit of help…” I get in fighting stance, rope and dagger ready.

            “Jeez...” The guard flings open the door. Before he can register what’s happening, I pounce on him, wrapping the rope tightly around his neck.

            He struggles, trying to fling me off, but he’s in such a panic, that he’s not doing a great job. So much for soldier training.

            His flailing begins to weaken and he stops. I check his pulse. Good, still alive. Stupid and powerless? I think not.

 I glance around and take off into the direction of the dungeon area. I hear footsteps. Great, now what?

            I duck into a room. I hear the voices of the Kings.

            “Still hasn’t shown his face, huh? That man is so heartless. You would think he would’ve shown up to save his girl or something!” King Michael growls. “I mean, if that was Lindsay, I would fucking kill people!”

            “Heh,” Jack laughs. “I know what you mean. No worries, boys. I’m confident we will find him soon. Once we find him, he will pay.”

            “Guys, maybe we should calm down a lil’ bit and think. This doesn’t have to result in death.” King Gavin tries to reason.

            “He started it, Gavin. We’re just trying to even the score.” King Ray mumbles. “Well, we will see ourselves to the guest rooms. We continue the search for Ryan tomorrow.” I hear footsteps pass me.

            I gasp. I look behind me. I’m in a guest room now!”

            “I guess I’ll have this one…” King Gavin grumbles to himself.

            Crap. I try to scramble under the bed.

            “Riley?” King Gavin rounds the corner.

            “Wait… please King Gavin, listen,” I plea, standing back up. “Ryan is innocent. You know that, right?”

            “I… I don’t know anything…. All I know is that someone killed Geoff and someone needs to pay for it!” Gavin stammers.

            “You’re seeking revenge on the wrong person! It’s Jack! He did this! He caused all of this! Come on, King Gavin. You have to believe me!”

            “Prove it. How are you going to prove Ryan’s innocence to me?” King Gavin crosses his arms.

            I realize… Jack said that Ryan isn’t here. I don’t know why he said that, but now, I have some proof that Jack is lying. I flip my hood up. “If I prove to you that Jack is a liar, will you believe me?”

King Gavin nods.

“Take me to the dungeon.” I instruct.


	12. Down with the King

“I- I don’t understand!” I stammer as we stare into an empty cell. King Gavin managed to sneak me past the guards. I don’t understand. Ryan should have been here.

“Well? I’m waiting.” King Gavin taps his foot impatiently.

“He was here!” I shout.

“Who?”

“Ryan! He was here-“

“That’s enough...” King Gavin begins to walk away.

“Gavin, wait!” I pounce. He squawks as he topples over, me laying on top of him. “I can’t let you do this! You have to believe me!”

“Alright! I want to help! I don’t want anyone to get hurt! Just get off of me!” King Gavin blushes. “Tabby is going to kill me, don’t you know that? It makes her go mental when she smells another woman’s scent on me!”

I ease off of him, my cheeks feeling hot. Oops, didn’t mean to attack him like that. But, hey, now he’s on my side. If that’s all it takes, I should have jumped on him sooner.

“Now what do we do?” King Gavin asks.

“Hmm…” I think for a moment. “We should try and find Ryan. But while we’re here, we should break out the Council. They can help us.”

King Gavin holds up a key. “Will this help?”

“Is that the key to the jail cells? Where did you get that?”

“I snatched it off a guard.” He shrugs. “I figured it would come in handy.”

“Great! Let’s get the Council!” I start skipping down the dungeon halls.

“You know, Riley, you called me Gavin.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to disrespect you in any way.” I apologize.

“No,” He shakes his head. “I… I like it…. It’s nice. Only the Kings and Tabby call me just Gavin. I’d like to say we are friends…. You can call me Gavin.”

“Thanks… Gavin,” I smile. I still have to get used to this. “I know they’re in this cell over…. Wait…” The cell is empty.

“Where are they?” Gavin peeks over my shoulder.

“They…. They were here!” I exclaim. “What happened to them?!”

I feel something rest on the back of my head. “Found you.” The deep voice of Jack growls. “You got Gavin involved, eh?”

“Jack, what is going on?” Gavin squawks. “And what is that?!”

The object is pushed harder against my skull. I realize that’s the barrel of a gun against my head. “This was a nice little gift from Ryan. Now, Gavin, I’m going to ask you to go to your room and let me handle this. This girl is a criminal and she shouldn’t be trusted.”

“Jack, I think it’s all a big misunderstanding. Please, drop the gun.” Gavin begs. “We can all talk this out, yeah? We can let Ryan and all his people go and we can all share the work of ruling Achievement Island. It doesn’t have to be this way.”

I feel a jab in the back of my head. “Let’s take a walk up to the stone tower. Someone wants to see you.”

Ryan…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Jack, hold on!” Gavin protests as we make our way up a stone tower. We’re on the top level of the castle. “You’re not going to shoot her, are you? She’s my friend.” Gavin whimpers.

“Since when?” Jack asks with disgust.

“Since a few minutes ago! My friends are your friends! Jack, please, don’t take our friend away!”

Jack growls. “Any murderer of Geoff is no friend of mine. What do you have to say for yourself, Gavin? Have you already forgotten about poor Geoff?”

Gavin looks at the floor. “Geoff…” He snaps his head back up. He narrows his eyes, glaring at Jack. “No! Geoff would NOT want this! I’m not going to be blinded by you anymore! Yes, Geoff is gone! But this is not how he would handle this situation!”

“Riley?” A voice in the darkest part of the room speaks up. Ryan?!

“Ryan!” I shout. He’s okay! He’s alive!

“Ryan?” Gavin squawks.

Ryan scrambles out of the shadows. He can only come from the wall so far. He’s chained. (Note to self, when we’re not in danger, I must remember how sexy he looks when he’s chained like that…. Oh, not now, Riley!) I get a better look of him. His shirt is ripped, his sides are bruised, and he has a slash on his shoulder and chest.

“Riley, are you hurt?” Ryan pulls at his chains, trying to get closer to me.

“I’m the one who needs to be asking that! What have they done to you?!”

“Bloody hell, Jack, what have you done to him?! Let him go!” Gavin demands.

I hear a click from the gun. His finger is on the trigger. My body tenses up.

“Gavin, as your friend, I’m going to ask you to stay out of this.” Jack warns.

“Jack, come on, you have me captured. You have no need for her. Let her go.” Ryan pleads.

I feel my arms being yanked behind my back. Jack is now tying my hands. The gun is back to my head. “That’s the thing. She was supposed to be gone already. She wanted to play assassin and nearly kill a guard and sneak around the castle.”

“For me?” Ryan looks at me. I nod. “That’s so fucking hot.” He raises an eyebrow at me. I begin to blush. Ryan realizes that Jack and Gavin definitely heard that. “I mean, you shouldn’t have done that! You should’ve listened to me and went home!”

“I should’ve just killed her sooner.” Jack says in a menacing tone. 

I squeeze my eyes shut and gulp. This is it. I’m going to die.

“Jack, no!” Chains rattle. “Stop! Please! Don’t hurt her!” Ryan begs.

I open my eyes and turn my attention to Ryan. His eyes are beginning water.

“It’s okay, Ryan.” I force a smile and hold back the tears. My entire body is shaking. I’m terrified. “It’s okay.”

“You know, Ryan, I wonder what’s going through your mind right now. The very invention you created is about to kill the person you love most.” Jack snickers.

“You better let her go.” Ryan’s voice is now darker. The Mad King.

“Ah, there you are.” Jack says. “Tell me, friend. Where have you been hiding?”

“You heard me,” He growls. “Let Riley go.”

“Or what?” Jack challenges. “What is a coward like you going to do to me?”

The Mad King pulls frantically at the chains, lunging forward. 

“Ah, this is getting annoying.” Jack sighs. The gun is suddenly away from my head.

BANG!

The Mad King recoils. “AUGH!!” He screams. “I’m going to kill you!”

I gasp. I didn’t see where he was hit.

“Ryan!” Gavin shouts.

Despite the pain he’s feeling, he continues to pull at the chains, blood pooling around his feet.

“Really? A shot to the foot isn’t enough for you?” Jack sighs again. “How about this?” The loud band fills the room. 

Once again, the Mad King flinches, but continues to try to get to me. “If you hurt her, rest assured, I’m going to kill you slowly! I’m going to stab you, then I’m gouging your eyes out! And then your guts are getting ripped out-!"

The gun is pointed at the Mad King again.

“Stop it!” I beg. I throw my entire body towards Jack, trying to knock him down. I bounce off of Jack and crash onto the floor.

“Jack, give it a rest! You’re going to kill him!” Gavin begs. “Ryan! Just stop!”

“That’s the point!” Jack shouts, shooting the Mad King again.

King Ray and King Michael burst through the door. “What the hell is going on? We heard Gavin squawking about something.” King Michael laughs. He frowns when he sees me on the floor. “What the fuck is she doing out of the dungeon?” His attention turns to Ryan. His expression softens. “Ryan….”

“Mi-cool!” Gavin scampers to King Michael’s side. “You gotta talk to Jack! He’s gone mental! He shot Ryan and he’s going to shoot Riley!”

“So?” King Michael shrugs. “Who cares? It’s because of her and Ryan that Geoff is dead, right?”

“I don’t believe that! I don’t know who really did it, but Geoff wouldn’t -” A loud bang fills the room. “AHHH!!” Gavin shrieks holding his side.

I try to scream but nothing comes out. Why?! Why Gavin?!

“GAVIN!!!” King Michael and the Mad King screams.

Michael catches Gavin as he falls. He gently places him on the ground. “Gavin!” King Michael lightly taps the side of Gavin’s face. Gavin eyes begin to close. “Nononononono don’t do that! Look at me, you piece of shit!”

“Mi-…..cool….” Gavin whines. “This bloody hurts. Don’t ever get shot. It’s not fun...”

“Of course not, you idiot!” King Michael says in a shaky voice. “Come on, buddy. Stay with me now! Look at me!”

“Jack, what the hell?!” King Ray rushes to Gavin’s other side.

“I think…. I’m alright…. Can I just… I think I’m going to close my eyes for a bit-”

“Listen, you little shit! You are not closing your eyes for ANY reason! Understand?!” King Michael rages.

“It’s alright, Mi-cool…. It’s alright…”

“Michael, we have to do something! He’s losing a lot of blood!” King Ray searches the room. He takes off his cape and begins to bandage Gavin’s side.

“How do you know what to do?” King Michael asks, helplessly.

“Ryan may be a killer, but he’s taught me a few things about survival over the past few years…” King Ray admits. “Let me take care of him. I think we can save him. We just need to stop the blood.”

“Jack, why did you shoot Gavin?!” King Michael rises from the floor, leaving Gavin into King Ray’s care.

“He was talking too much. Don’t you see? He’s not on our side anymore! He siding with these traitors!” Jack defends.

““Our side”? Oh, no. I’m not siding with any asshole that shoots Gavin!” King Michael growls. “You’ve gone too far, Jack!”

Jack doesn’t flinch. He points the gun at Michael.

“So this is how it’s going to go down? Alright then,” King Michael draws his sword. “Come at me, bitch!”

“Michael, a sword against a gun?!” King Ray shouts. “You’re going to get yourself killed!”

“I don’t care! I’m not going out like a bitch!”

“Michael! Drop the sword and surrender!” King Ray warns. “We don’t need any more people getting shot!”

Wait… Gavin gave me keys earlier! Maybe one of them unlocks Ryan’s chains. I inch over to him. The Mad King is still fuming, trying to tear free from his chains. Jack is so focused on King Michael, he doesn’t notice me crawling to Ryan.

“Riley…” Ryan’s face relaxes. The Mad King has sulked away and Ryan is back. Ryan tries to inch closer to me, but winces at the pain. He sinks to the ground. Both of our hands are bounded. I sit close to him. 

“He shot my foot and my leg…” Ryan whispers.

“I shot Ryan and Gavin. Don’t think I won’t shoot you, Michael!” Jack warns.

“Michael, please! Settle down!” King Ray tries to calm him down. 

I move my carrying pouch behind me, where my hands can reach.

“Dear, what are you-” Ryan begins to ask.

“Shhh…” I whisper. With my carrying pouch open, I rummage around blindly, hoping to find the keys. I hear clanging metal. I found them! I slide them out of the pouch. They clatter on the stone floor. Ryan and I whip our heads up to make sure no one heard.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” King Michael shouts.

“Michael!” King Ray is getting more irritated.

“M….M… Mi-cool….” Gavin whimpers.

Good, they didn’t notice. I slide the keys in front on me. I reach down to pick up the keys by the key ring. I really hope one of these are right…

I scoot behind Ryan, to the wall he was chained to. 

We caught King Ray’s attention. He narrows his eyes as if he’s trying to see what’s going on. I shake my head, silently begging for him not to say something. He gives a small nod.

I try the first key. It doesn’t fit. I drop the keys and pick a different one.

“Please try to remember which ones you used.” Ryan whispers.

I stop to glare at him. If my mouth wasn’t full of keys and he wasn’t injured, I would’ve killed him.

“Last warning, Michael.” Jack warns.

Please, God, I don’t want to shuffle through fifty keys before finding the right one…

A silver key fits through the lock. It unlocks. I block the chains with my leg, so it wouldn’t make a loud crash with the stone floor.

“That’s my girl.” Ryan whispers. His eyes turn dark. “Let’s finish this.”

“There’s a dagger in my carrying pouch.” I whisper. Ryan reaches in and grabs the dagger.

“Michael, seriously. Drop the sword.” King Ray isn’t worried anymore. His frantic tone has died down. King Ray watches as the Mad King rises, limping over silently behind Jack.

King Michael sees the Mad King and drops his sword. 

“Good,” Jack says in a smug tone. “I think it’s safe to say who the real King is around here. I’ll make sure to take care of the island while you’re all in jail.”

“Jail? Why are we going to jail?” King Ray asks, calmly.

“For defying the King, of course.” Jack shrugs. “I never wanted to kill any of you. But now that I’m king, you all have to be put away.”

“Well, answer me this,” King Ray pushes his glasses up. “Did you kill Geoff?”

Jack laughs. “Now, if I told you that, I WOULD have to kill you.”

Without a word, the Mad King tackles Jack to the ground, making him drop the gun. The Mad King sits on Jack. Jack struggles underneath him, but the Mad King pinned him down. “I warned you.” He growls. “Riley, baby, look away.”

I do as I’m told. All I hear are the desperate screams and pleas of the fallen King Jack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Jack really did kill Geoff? I’m sorry we doubted you, Ryan.” King Michael apologizes. We’re crowed around Gavin in a guest room. Ryan is finishing up on stitches for Gavin as Ray work on bandaging Ryan’s foot and leg.

“Really, it’s fine. Jack was somehow convincing. He’s always had it out for me…. I’m sorry it ended the way it did…” Ryan says quietly.

“Yeah, I think hanging him with his own intestines was a bit much… even for the Mad King…” King Ray admits.

“I didn’t do it. Don’t blame me. Yell at the Mad King when he comes out…” Ryan mumbles. 

“Nah, I don’t have a death wish.” King Ray smiles, shaking his head. “But seriously, I’m going to miss Jack…. Okay, Ryan. You need to not walk on this leg for a few months, really.”

“I just want to know what made him snap…” King Michael sighs, bringing it up again. “I mean, okay, he had it out for Ryan. But why kill Geoff? Why would he go that far?”

“I don’t know. But it’s all over now.” Ryan says.

“Now, are you ready to address your new people tomorrow?” King Ray asks.

“My new people?” Ryan looks up from Gavin’s wound.

“Aye, careful…” Gavin mumbles. “If you mess up, I’m going to be really mad.”

“Shut up. You’re hurt. You can’t do shit.” Ryan smirks. “I’m done, anyway.”

“You know, the island is rightfully yours.” King Michael reaches into a bag and hands Ryan a crown. “This is Geoff’s crown. Jack had it. I guess it’s yours now… And if you want to punish me and Ray for being on Jack’s side, we won’t blame you…” King Michael gulps.

“Speak for yourself…” King Ray mumbles to himself.

We hear voices approaching the room. “I don’t understand, why was I led to King Jack’s castle? I thought the Queens’ weren’t allowed in here.” Tabby looks at the guards as she’s being led into the room Gavin is resting in. Queen Lindsay follows in behind. Tabby freezes when she sees Gavin lying in bed, weak and bandaged. “My Gavin!”

“..T..Tabby Cat…” Gavin reaches out his arm but winces in pain from lifting his arm too much.

“What happened to my King! WHO AM I KILLING?!” Tabby roars. She’s scarier than King Michael, if that’s even possible.

“Well, it would be Jack, but Ryan has taken care of that for us,” King Ray answers. “Now, he’s going to be okay. I stopped the bleeding, Ryan was able to stitch him up. It wasn’t a bad wound. It just grazed his side, but Gavin is being a bit dramatic.”

“I’m dying…” Gavin says in a raspy voice.

“Shut the fuck up, Dickie Bitch.” King Michael shakes his head.

Tabby rushes to Gavin’s side, stroking his hair. Queen Lindsay walks over to King Michael.

“At least you didn’t die.” Queen Lindsay shrugs.

“Gee, thanks, hun…” King Michael grumbles.

“Sir,” The guard interrupts. “We let your Royal Council out of the jail cell. Your lead member, Hunter, is getting treatment for his broken arm.”

“Bastards…” I mutter under my breath.

“What about Queen Griffon and Princess Lori?” Ryan crosses his arms.

“They have been released as well.” The guard says.

“Then give them this for me.” Ryan holds out Geoff’s crown. 

“What are you doing?” King Michael tilts his head.

“Lazer does not belong to me. It never has and never will. It belongs to Griffon. And I’m sure Geoff wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ryan answers as the guard takes the crown and leaves the room.

“A woman ruler, huh? Never been done before. I’d say it’s about time. Good thinking, Ryan.” King Michael nods.

“What about Beardwin?” King Ray asks.

“We will figure out someone to rule Beardwin.” Ryan assures them. “I think I have just the candidates for the job.” He says as the Council tumbles in.

“My Liege! You’re okay!” Carolyn rushes ahead of the group.

“We’re so glad!” Gabe sighs.

Isaac (or Hunter) was the last to shuffle in, with a sling on his arm.

“Now, now. Settle.” Ryan holds up a hand. The Council remains silent. “Hunter, please step forward.”

Confused, Isaac (or Hunter… really, this needs to be sorted out..) does so. 

“You have helped me a great deal these past few years. You also have the most experience with ruling a village. Hunter, I bestow the honor of being King of Beardwin on you.”

Isaac raises his eyebrows. “Me, sir? You really think I’m worthy?”

Ryan nods. “I have no doubt in my mind. And if you ever run into trouble, I’m just a short horse- ride away. Now then,” Ryan clears his throat. “Someone fetch me a wheel barrel.”

“A wheel barrel?” I tilt my head. 

“Yeah! I can’t walk, so I have to get around somehow!” Ryan argues. “And someone start getting some horses ready. It’s about time we go home.”

“You’re leaving?! What about Jack?! He’s still in the stone tower!” King Michael glares.

“Oh, I’m injured. You can’t expect me to clean that up.” Ryan points to his leg, smirking.

“I’m…. hurt, too…” Gavin attempts to raise his hand. Tabby kisses his forehead.

“And, uh, someone has to watch Gavin…. Sooooo….” King Ray avoids eye contact.

“God damn it…” King Michael grumbles, standing up. “I’m not doing it! I’m getting the guards to do it.” King Michael begins to storm out. “Wait,” He stops by the door. “I forgot something…” King Michael walks up to me and kneels down. He bows his head. “We probably would have never figured this out without you, Riley. If it wasn’t for your bravery, loyalty, your wits, and more importantly, your stubbornness, we would have hung Ryan. And Ray and I would have been next. Achievement Island would be under Jack’s rule, if it wasn’t for you. Thank you. You have earned my trust. And you don’t have to call me that “King” bullshit. Just Michael is fine.”

King Ray follows Michael, and kneels. “Ditto.”

“Good talk, Ray.” I snicker.

“Come on, Riley,” Ryan gestures me to follow. Ryan is already placed in a wheel barrel and is being wheeled out of the room. “It’s time to go home.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk to halls of the castle. We’re finally home. It feels like It’s been years since I last saw the castle, when it’s only been a week.

“You’re back!” Eric smiles as I walk into the library. He sets down the book he was reading. “I was so worried. There were rumors going around!”

“I had to come back to class,” I smile. “What else do you have to teach me?”

Eric shakes his head. “It seems you have more to teach me than I have to teach you. I look forward to hearing your adventures. It seems exciting. The only thing exciting in my life are the adventures I read about in stories,” Eric sighs. “Anyway, class dismissed.” Eric turns back to reading his book.

“You know,” I cross my arms. “Hunter is no longer in the Council.”

Eric looks up, worried. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. Hunter is now the ruler of Beardwin. But let’s save that for another lesson,” I smirk, mocking his teaching style. “My point is, Hunter was the leader for the Council. Now that He’s gone, Ryan appointed me as leader. And now we have a spot to fill….”

Eric shakes his head. “Oh no, Miss Riley. Reading is enough of an adventure for me. I’m not very skilled in battle or anything.”

“So, you’ll learn. I’m the teacher now, right? What do you say?” I reach my hand out for a hand shake.

Eric is hesitant at first. “I’m in!” He shakes my hand.

“Miss Riley,” A guard peeks into the library. “King Ryan is requesting your presence.”

I shake my head. We just got home. What could he possibly want?

I make my way to his room. I knock on the door and walk in. Ryan is laying in his bed. He sits up as I enter the room.

“Hi.” He smiles.

“Hey there,” I giggle. I sit on the bed in front of him, careful not to bump his bad leg.

“I realized I never got the chance to thank you, either.” Ryan admits.

“For?”

“For saving my life. For saving my people. For saving the island. But much more than that. Just for being in my life to begin with. Things have not been easy for you since you arrived, yet you stayed by my side the whole time….. That’s why I love you so much….” He sighs. “Okay, now that that’s out of the way,” He pats the empty spot next to him. “Let’s do this!”

“You better not be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting,” I shake my head. “You were shot several hours ago AND you endured a bumpy ride home. Sex is not happening today.”

“But it’s been a while!” Ryan whines.

“Oh, well.” I shrug.

“I’m the King. I get what I want.” The Mad King growls.

I smirk. I lean forward. I plant a slow, passionate kiss on his lips and work my way to his ear. “The Mad King has to be able to walk for his threats to work. You don’t scare me anymore.” I whisper. I pull away, jogging towards the door.

“Riley!” Ryan whines. “Come back…” He pouts. 

Nope, not working on me. I control this situation now. “Looks like the Mad King Ryan has met his match.” I smirk before closing the door on a sulking, horny Ryan.

 


	13. Sixteen Years Later...

**Ashlynn’s Point of View:**

“Miss Ashlynn! Pay attention!” Eric clears his throat. “I swear, you may look like your father, but you certainly act like your mother! Where’s your brother and sister?”

I shrug. “How should I know? I’m not in charge of them.” I prop my feet up on the table.

“Ashlynn Nicole Haywood!” Mom shouts, entering the library. “Feet down! Please act like a lady and not like you were raised in a barn.”

I roll my eyes, keeping my feet right where they are.

“The kids should be coming soon. Sorry for making you wait, Eric-” Mom is cut off by two eleven year old brats tumbling into the room.

“Move!” 

“No, YOU move!” The twin terrors begin to push and shove.

Isaac and Allison are my brother and sister. They’re fraternal twins. Allison takes after Mom, strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Isaac looks just like Dad, light brown hair with blue eyes.

“ISAAC! ALLISON! CALM DOWN!” Mom scolds.

“Oh, Riley,” Dad shuffles in with his cane. “Is that all you do now a days? Yell?”

Dad had some kind of an accident when he was younger. Ever since then, he hasn't been able to fully walk on his own. He still hasn't told me the full story.

Mom looks in my direction and glares. “Didn't I tell you to put your feet down?”

“What’s wrong with this?” I shrug.

“Don’t make me ask again.” Mom warns.

I turn to Dad. “Daddy.” I pout.

“Oh, Darling, leave her be. She’s comfortable.” Dad hobbles over to my side and strokes my hair.

“I swear to God, Ryan…” Mom mumbles under her breath.

I hide my smirk. I’m Daddy’s favorite. Maybe he’ll never say it out loud, but it’s so obvious.

“Well, Riley, Ryan, it’s funny you both are here right now. The lesson today is the Great Fall of King Geoff. Weird that the lesson fell on today of all days... Since this is a story you and Riley lived through, maybe you would like to tell your children to tale?” Eric asks.

Mom and Dad exchange glances. “I don’t think they’re old enough…” Dad begins to argue.

“Ashlynn is sixteen now. She’s ready to hear this.” Mom insists. “Isaac, Allison, you two can go play. No lessons for you today.”

Isaac and Allison speed off. Good. I didn’t feel like dealing with them right now. They’re too hyper.

“Riley, I don’t want to talk about this.” Daddy growls. Oh boy, Mad King Daddy is out.

“Daddy,” I tug on his sleeve. The Mad King is no match for me. “I want to hear this.”

The Mad King sulks away and Dad being to search for an argument.

“Actually, Eric, there’s a Council Meeting. Perhaps we should start heading there now.” Mom begins to drag Eric out of the room.

“Wait!” Dad tries to catch up, but he can only go so far before Mom and Eric are out of the library. Dad sighs and turns back to me. “Princess, it’s a gruesome story. Daddy did some things he’s not proud of. Do you really want to hear this?”

I nod. 

Dad sighs again. He pulls out a chair next to me. “Where should I start… It’s kind of a long story.”

“You and King Jack never got along. I know that.” I say. 

“Honestly, this all started when I met your Mom-”

“I know this story!” I raise my hand. “You were attacking Mom’s home island, Callie Isle, and the Mad King spared her. She joined your council. You were engaged at the time and but you still picked Mom.” I love this story. I could listen to their love story all day.

“If you’re going to summarize the story, do it right,” Dad smirks. “I loved your mother from the moment I laid eyes on her. There was no doubt in my mind that I was going to marry her one day.”

“So cute!” I squeal. I don’t understand why kids get so grossed out about parents in love. It’s a freaking good thing!

“This is where the story picks up. You don’t know anything past this point. Now, after your mom and I decided we loved each other, things started to get complicated. There was a traitor among the Kings. No one knew who it was-”

“King Jack.” I interrupt.

“Okay, smart-ass, you know now because it already happened! We didn’t know this at the time!” Dad laughs. “Anyway, your mom was put in jeopardy. And I was not happy about that. I tried to send her back home. But their ship was attacked and she found her way back to me. Literally, as soon as your mom are reunited, King Ray left me a bit of a warning. All the Kings were suspicious that I was the traitor. After that, King Geoff…. Geoff….” Dad pauses.

“Dad?” I pull on his sleeve.

“Sorry, where was I? Ah, King Geoff decided to send me to Callie Isle for some kind of business. Naturally, I brought your mother along. Of course, we were attacked. We managed to get away on a life boat. You know Paradise Isle?”

I nod. “That’s our vacation spot.”

“That’s where we ended up after the attack. That was the first time we stumbled across the island. Your mother loved it so much, I claimed the land for her as a wedding present and let her name it.”

“I didn’t know that.” I shake my head.

“Anyway, we got back to Achievement Island. After a small break, of course. When we returned, word spread around that King Geoff was murdered and that I killed him. So the entire island was looking for me and your mom.”

“How could you have done it?! You weren’t there!” I shout.

“Ah, but no one had any proof I was gone. They were told that it was a cover. Anyway, your mother and I went under cover. We snuck into Beardwin for King Geoff’s funeral. It was there we discovered that Jack was planning to destroy Edgartopia. As bait, he captured my Royal Council. I think he was trying to lure me out, but instead, your mother jumped on stage. That got her captured, of course. I slipped away during the commotion and hid in the castle, waiting to strike. It didn’t go as planned. The Mad King ran away the moment your mom was captured. So, when I went to face Jack, I ended up being captured for her release. Your mom, being the stubborn woman she was, couldn’t take that. She came back to save me. She put her life in danger to rescue me. I wouldn’t have gotten out of there if it wasn’t for her….”

“Wow, Mom sounds bad ass!” Mom’s a real hero. Wow.

“Watch your mouth,” Dad chuckles. “But yes, your mother is what you would call a bad ass….. Anyway, to skip the gory details, I killed King Jack….”

What? I raise my eyebrows. “Dad… you killed someone?”

“This is what I didn’t want you to hear…. The Mad King killed several people in my life. I wanted to put off this story because I didn’t want you to look at me like a murderer. Ashlynn, when your mother and I pass away, you will be queen. And it’s very important for you to understand that sometimes, you have to make tough decisions. You have to do what you think is right for the people. Whether it’s killing someone, or not. But what you need to know is, the people come first. I look back on that day sometimes. I killed what used to be a friend to me. We did fight. A lot. But, he was still my friend. I wish things were different….”

“Dad…” I touch his shoulder.

“That’s why I have this cane. Jack shot my foot. And a few times in the leg. I can’t walk right because of him… But I suppose… at least I’m still alive….”

“I… I never knew that….” I say quietly.

Dad remains silent for a few moments. “Just…” He finally says. “I hope you don’t see me differently… I did what I thought was right…”

“No! I understand. You’re my Dad. I don’t care if you killed someone. You did what you had to do. I still love you and I’m still your little Princess.” I assure him

Dad smiles with relief. “That’s my girl.” he ruffles my hair.

“Ryan! Ashlynn! Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Hunter are here!” Mom shouts into the library. I follow behind Dad (slowly). 

Grandma and Grandpa live with Uncle Hunter. After they learned that he was still alive, they moved in right away. Uncle Hunter still has no memory of his past, and prefers to be called Hunter. I guess that’s understandable. That’s his identity. The family respects that. Besides, it would be confusing if he kept the name Isaac since my little brother is named after him.

“Where’s the future Queen?” Uncle Hunter bellows. According to Mom, Uncle Hunter seems happier.

Aunt Madison walks in. “I bet you can’t wait for Riley to die so you can rule. I know I’m still waiting for her to croak.”

Mom glares at Aunt Madison. “Ah, Madison. Always a pleasure to have you around.”

I know they don’t really hate each other. I think they’re just frienemies. 

“Are we the first to arrive?” Grandma asks, walking over to me. “Hello, sweetheart.” She pulls me into a hug.

“Hey, Gram.” I hug her back and give Gramps a hug. “The Kings and Queens of the island are already here. They’re all in the banquet hall. Dinner should be done soon, right Mom?”

“According to the cooks, yeah. Come, let’s get everyone settled in- ISAAC ROBERT HAYWOOD! Put that down!” Mom starts chasing after Isaac.

I trail behind the adults. Allison waits back with me. She’s the less annoying twin. I guess she’s pretty cool. Isaac just makes me want to break things.

“Hey, I made you a present! Can you wear it during dinner?” Allison looks up at me.

I shrug. “Why not. What did you make?”

Allison reaches into her purse and pulls out a poorly made…. Vine crown? “Uh… it was a flower crown. I know those are popular now! I saw a bunch of girl’s your age wearing them in town! But I guess the flowers fell off…. I guess you don’t have to-”

“Wait,” I sigh, interrupting her. “Give it here.” I place it proudly on my head. Sure, it looks awful. But I’m not turning down a present from my little sister. Besides, I need to get used to wearing crowns.

“Hey, Ashlynn, why are all our friends and family here? Is it someone’s Birthday?” she asks.

“Not quite,” I shake my head. “But it is a celebration,” I explain as we enter the banquet hall. “Today is the Anniversary of King Geoff’s death.”

“Why are we celebrating that?” Allison tilts her head. “Death isn’t a good thing.”

“We aren’t celebrating the death, stupid,” I chuckle. “We’re celebrating his life. The way he lived. This is important to Mom and Dad, so we have to be good.”

“Ugh, fine.” Allison sighs. 

We take our seats as Dad begins to talk. “I’m glad everyone could be here.” He raises his glass.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” King Michael raises his glass, his wife, Queen Lindsay smiles next to him.

King Ray raises his glass as well. “By the way, I’m not going to drink this wine, I’m only using it for the toast.”

“I’ll take that when you’re done with it!” King Gavin laughs.

Queen Tabby hits his arm. “You already had to glasses of wine! Can we eat first before you get drunk?!”

“Hey! It’s for Geoff!” Gavin argues.

“Yeah, Geoff would have been drunk by now…” Dad sighs. “Geoff has never left our thoughts. We miss him dearly. Queen Lori, did you want to say a few words? Maybe for your mother as well?”

“Nah,” Queen Lori smiles lightly. “They’re both probably laughing at all of us now. Let’s all just agree that they were both fair rulers, and we miss them.”

“Sounds good.” Dad nods.

Now… it’s times like this that I worry about Dad… He’s not old…. But he’s getting there…. I don’t know what I’ll do without my Dad…

“To King Geoff.” Everyone raises their glass.

I suppose that thought will have to wait… For now, I can enjoy this celebration with my family, while they’re all still here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's not much to wrap up here, but I think I managed to tie a few loose ends. However.... I think I can possibly create a sequel with their daughter as the main character... but probably not. It's one of those things where I'm afraid that a sequel will ruin the story. I'm probably going to let this one die while I'm happy with it. Of course, I'm weak and I'm sad to see this story end O.O We shall see.... But anyway, thanks for everyone the stuck around and read! For the record, I don't hate Jack or anything! He seems like an awesome dude, but someone had to be bad for the conflict.... Sorry Jack! Again, thanks for all the kudos and comments!


End file.
